


The Nature of Inviting

by starryknight5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blood and Gore, Blushing, Blushing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Petra Ral, Clubs and Alcohol, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Erwin's Eyebrows, Eventual Sexy Times I Promise, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Ships It, Levi/Erwin Smith Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Pervert Erwin Smith, Single Parent Levi, Slow Build, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknight5/pseuds/starryknight5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to what meets the eye.<br/>Levi is enraptured by the young, handsome brunette that serves him at his favorite escape from work - a small French teahouse that he owns under his company, the Sina Corporation. As an executive chairmen of the wealthiest business conglomerate in Trost, business and political tycoons crawl to Levi’s famous symbol of his power - The Underground. Appearing to be a high-class social club for the wealthy and powerful on the surface, you need to dig deeper to find the secrets hidden underneath. Levi may appear to be a white collar, high-roller and wealthy bachelor on the surface but underneath he is something more powerful and terrifying. It is up to Eren to discover the secrets that surround Levi and his hidden world of The Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn- finally posted! I hope you enjoy my first Ereri fan fiction in all its fluff and glory. Feedback and comments are encouraged and welcomed, I would LOVE to see what my fellow Ereri fans think - I hope I make you proud as the story progresses (be warned there are hints of Eruri and I will be sure to note this when flashbacks happen and whatnot, etc...etc....sorry I'm not sorry) 
> 
> Oh, I named this after one of IAMX's songs. Check out the music - it's fantastic. I will also be quoting songs in this fan fiction too and I will post links to those accordingly. I am new to this site so please bear with me in my awkward attempts to make things work out. 
> 
> CLICK ON THE LINKS! It will make the story more fun. 
> 
> Read happy, fellow scouts *salutes*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV in which we learn of other things he loves besides swearing and tea...

I was glaring at Erwin across from the large executive desk, reclining back in my ridiculously expensive black leather chair, the stainless steel spine easily adjusting to my shifting weight. Erwin was relaxed himself, more for his own good I presumed, as he sat in the smaller leather seat where I would intimidate my clients with business deals. Erwin was dressed in a light gray pinstripe suit, his coat unbuttoned and exposing his matching vest and light blue tie that perfectly matched his icy blue eyes. His large blonde brows lifted in amusement as I shoved away the black folder, my arms resuming their relaxed position on the armrests and my knee crossed over the other.

“I let you into my office and you give me this _shit? "_  I drawled, lazily glancing at the digital table clock next to my closed silver macbook. White digital numbers flashed 4:47 pm. Once it hit 5:00 pm I was flying out of this fucking office and driving my way back to the homely bliss of my house with my rioting 4-year-old, Petra. Hange was going to babysit sit her again for the evening after she picked her up from preschool. Only less than 15 more minutes with eyebrows and I would have my freedom for the weekend and get my exhausted ass on home. I looked forward to watching _Mulan_  for the thousandth time with my small daughter nestled in my chest. Out of all the ridiculous _Disney_  movies I was happy that my daughter opted for the most bad-ass girl who saved an entire country with a sword, an irritating shit of a dragon and damn cricket. I could relate on some levels. I squinted my eyes at Erwin, wondering which stupid animal side-kick he would be. Definitely something with pronounced eyebrows. Erwin grunted in annoyance.

“You didn’t even look inside it, Levi.” I cooly responded.

"I don't need to."  
“Open the damn folder Levi.”  
“I don’t want to, fucking commander eyebrows.”  
There was a moment of silence in the room as his glacial glare met with my gunmetal irises. There have been more than one occasion where Erwin and I would have a staring-down contest with other occupants in the room. They would shrink away from our presence, shivering as ice met steel in a bone-chilling battle over stubbornness. Usually I won. But this time I mentally allowed myself to give into Erwin. I let out an exasperated sigh and Erwin seemed to give a look of smug satisfaction. I was tempted to throw the neat stack of files on my desk, wire tray and all, into his damn Captain America face.  
_Shit, that face was dangerous._  
I wasn’t willing to admit how many times that face knocked me off my feet in the past. We were still good friends, but no longer in a whirlwind romantic relationship that, well….mostly involved sex. Even considering our past affair as a romantic relationship was pushing it - both of us were completely carnal in the bedroom and cold as ice when it came to emotions. We were like solitary stones when it came to conversations, none of us budging and refusing to leave the hardened, emotionless exteriors of our comfort zones. It was a mutual agreement that we should end the relationship, and there were no hard feelings or regrets which I was secretly thankful for. Erwin was one of few people I trusted, and I did not want to lose him over something trivial.

  
Yes, eyebrows and I have moved on from that time in our young lives when we were immature and scouting out danger and thrills.

Now we were older…and still scouting out danger and thrills.

_We were at least mature…_  
“It seems I won this round.” He stated proudly, his light blue eyes glinting with mischief.  
_Oh yes, we were very mature._  
“Yeah - because I fucking let you.” I retorted, slapping my right palm onto the folder and drawing in towards me with disgust. The logo of my company was emblazoned on the front cover in gold lettering. I knew this folder would possess Erwin’s hand-picked suggestions for new recruits. My company was in need of loyal employees. Not loyal in the sense of treating customers with courtesy, showing up on time for your shift and not fucking around - that was common sense. I needed loyalty in the sense that they would commit to a purpose and an alternate way of life. A life of scouting out dangers and thrills. A life of corrupting those who abused their power and wealth.

My illustrious institution was the perfect bait. It was the embodiment of wealth and power that the rich drooled before and stumbled after like flies attracted to honey. Everyone employed in the famed restaurant known as _The Underground_ , from the waiters and chefs on the ground floor to the attendants in the secret club with its original 1920’s prohibition ambience below the restaurant, _Bar Clandestine_ , were sworn to secrecy for the cause of bringing down the corrupted bastards. From politicians, professionals in their fields to common street thugs, we discreetly cleaned up crime throughout several districts. Wherever I had my shops, stores and restaurants under the Sina Corporation, there were people that kept a neighborhood watch over the city and reported shady business to the headquarters, _Bar Clandestine_. Yet where the real action took place was a level below the underground bar. Formally tunnels during the world wars, they were used by the gangsters of Trost City as their primary residence and command center. Now I was using it for the same purpose - but not as city gangsters. I used it as the Survey Corps command center and a place where I trained my elite members known as the Special Operations Squad. We prided ourselves on stealth, secrecy and ingenuity. We used force when needed, but I made sure everyone fucking cleaned up the mess and themselves afterwards because there was nothing I hated more than seeing filth.  
No wonder power-hungry politicians and their pathetic posse made me cringe with disgust.

With a tired sigh I opened the black folder, my callused fingers rough against the smooth surface. I saw a young woman with a dark, intimidating expression stare back up at me. A crimson scarf was wrapped around her blue button up shirt. Her hair was short and raven black like mine. The name, Mikasa Ackerman was listed under her picture along with a brief list of her stats.  
Age: 23, Height: 170 cm, Weight: 68 kg, Date of Birth: February 10th, 19—.  
I scanned down the list, my eyes widening.  
Birth mother (deceased), Birth father (deceased).  
Dr. Grisha Yeager (adoptive father, missing), Carla Yeager (adoptive mother, deceased). Eren Yeager (adoptive brother).  
District of Origin: Shiganshina. There was also a list of crime history. Petty theft - twice. She was only 14, and during that time she lived in an orphanage until age 17.

She certainly was no relative of mine even though she shared my last name. We perhaps had similar origins, since she did have trademark black hair. My eyebrows raised at the name Grisha Yeager and Shiganshina. First of all, Grisha Yeager was a corrupted doctor who got paybacks and bribes from equally corrupted politicians. It was said that he killed his wife Carla and tried to strangle his son when he was only ten years old. I never heard the mention of a girl though in the publicized new articles and media. Once the neighbors heard screams next door, they called the police. It was too late.  
The murder Grisha had fled the scene and there was no trace of him found. He is currently at large and for the past 14 years he has been on Trost’s and the nation’s Most Wanted List. But he was on another list that was more terrifying.

  
_My personal shit list._

  
Since that day it was my exclusive duty to find and kill that man. I remember when I was first starting my training for the Survey Corps by my Uncle Kenny and he showed me my first case. I was only 16 years old at the time but I had gown up without a mother and on the streets. I had seen a great deal of crime and ruthlessness but this one utterly appalled me. I refused to look at any of the crime pictures besides the killer himself. I wanted to take a blunt scalpel to his throat, the same instrument he used on his wife and child, and sever off his head and drop it off on whichever wealthy bastard’s doorstep Grisha sought sanctuary with. Or perhaps I should go the _Godfather_ route and discreetly place the severed head in his sympathizer’s white Egyptian cotton bedsheets. Not only would his white sheets be stained and be a bitch to clean out, but Grisha’s friend’s memory would forever be stained red. He would live out the rest of his days in a personal hell, tormented by nightmares until he would succumb to the craziness by his own hand. That would be sweet revenge.

“...Levi…”  
Hearing my voice, I abruptly looked up and saw Erwin eyeing me with concern. My eyes narrowed.   
_“What?”_  
“You looked…bothered.” I deadpanned.  
“Of course I am, you are sitting in my office and giving me a shitty look.” He shook his head. 

“Never-mind. Did you see Ackerman’s profile?”  
“Yes, I see that she came from the Shingashina district. That is one hell-hole to come from.”

  
The district was considered the worst in the city. Before it was a simple, quaint town with a majority of the working class living there. But then crime began to pick up within its otherwise quiet, friendly neighborhood. Drugs and robberies began to increase, driving out families and depriving those who still lived there. Corrupted politicians promised relief, but it never came. It grew worse and to this day the district was like a ghost town for citizens. It was a center for every type of atrocity and lawlessness. It was a district where most of the Survey Corps and Special Operations honed their skills and completed their duties. It was also our task to bring the district, to the best of our ability, into a stable state from its festering corruption.  
Erwin nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes. Actually there are three profiles in that folder. All candidates are from the Shingashina district, and from my sources they are close friends. They have been through a lot together.”

I flipped to the next profile and blinked several times in disbelief. I thought I was staring at a mushroom. A young blonde boy with clear blue eyes stared back at me, his lips slightly turned upwards in a faint smile. Under his profile was the name Armin Arlert.  
Age: 24, Height: 163 cm, Weight: 55 kg, Date of Birth: November 3, 19—.  
Father (deceased), Mother (deceased). There was a note he was raised by his grandfather, Hubert Armin Arlert (Grandfather, deceased). After scanning through the profile I noticed a slight movement before me. I raised by eyebrows at Erwin who clearly fidgeted in his seat. No one but me and our mutual friend Hange knows when Erwin feels uneasy.

“Now what is your damn problem?”

He raised his eyebrows, his face and tone neutral. “Why would you say that?”

“Stop bullshitting me Erwin. You know this kid or something?”

Silence. I narrowed my eyes, hitting Erwin with the most piercing glance I could muster. Although he sat quietly, his face neutral, I could have sworn I saw a bead of sweat forming near his temple. I didn’t have a reputation of extracting information for nothing.

_Armin…Armin…._ that name sounded familiar.

Last week Erwin mentioned him in one of his “friendly discussions to improve my personal communication” as he called it. This of course consisted of me admiring the taste of my Earl Grey tea as he rambled on about something his Captain America face saw or found interesting. I noticed the name Armin pop up several times in his discussions, and how he had plans to hire a new secretary. I knew he had plans to hire someone new and young, preferably a college graduate. I smiled wickedly at this and called him an old pervert after hearing he wanted to hire some young genius.

_Hmmm...So, this was him._

My eyes flashed with mischief and I was certain Erwin caught it. He tensed, the slight white of his knuckles showing as he clenching the armrests of his leather seat.

“You fucking old perverted bastard.” He flinched again to my own amusement, his expression clearly annoyed.

“I am amazed at how you spew filth but can’t stand any other forms of it besides your dirty language.” I put on a scowl of obvious revulsion.

“ _Christ_ Erwin, those are too many filthy pronouns in there. Don’t talk like that, I hate that word _spew_. Disgusting.”

He sadly shook his head. I looked back over Erwin’s new secretary’s profile and saw that he indeed had impressive credentials. He graduated valedictorian from the local college, Trost State University, and had a double major in civil and mechanical engineering with a minor in chemistry. Erwin wasn’t joking. This kid was a bona fide genius. It was ironic how he was working as eyebrow’s personal secretary instead of a leadership position in some type of national nuclear plant or something crazy like that. But the Survey Corps always welcomed new, fresh brains.  
More than one member had taken a bullet to the head - we needed replacements.

“Well, he looks like a smart kid. I don’t see him out in the field that much like his friend Ackerman, but he will be a valuable member.”

Erwin slightly untended from his seat, the whites of his knuckles disappearing. He was unmoved and responded dryly. “I am not sure if I am more terrified now by you agreeing or when you were staring daggers at me.”

“Shut up, eyebrows.” I murmured, shifting the blonde’s profile over on top of the previous one.  
My eyes then scanned the last document, relieved that there were only three profiles in the folder and not a hefty stack of twenty or more. But my eyes came to a screeching halt on the picture and my heart made a painful, unknowing throb inside of my chest. I quickly flitted my eyes to the name. In black ink the typed words clearly read “EREN YEAGER”.  
So this was Grisha’s son- and the adoptive brother of that Mikasa girl and the friend of genius mushroom head.  
His green peridot eyes stared back at me from the parchment, his face beaming and innocent. My gaze swiveled to his stats and I drunk them in like water to a parched tongue.  
Age: 24, Date of Birth: March 30, 19—.  
Height: 170 cm, Weight: 63 kg.

That kid was over a foot taller than me. I already knew this, observing his lean form weaving in and out of tables at the teahouse that I frequently visited. I imagined his sleeves rolled up past his elbows, exposing his smooth muscular arms. I loved it when he wore his forest green button-up shirt. His eyes would glow with energy and mirth, his caramel skin radiant and cheeks glowing with his white smile.  
I then saw the stats for his relatives and that gave a twinge of utter disgust.  
Dr. Grisha Yeager (father, missing).  
Carla Yeager (mother, deceased). Mikasa Ackerman (adoptive sister).  
I saw a note where he was transferred to an orphanage afterwards and it was there he met his sister. They both transferred out together, Mikasa was 17 and Eren was 18 years old. I was filled with an instant desire to hunt down and kill that inhuman bastard - not just for me, but for Eren. It was difficult to believe that radiant smile and friendly personality housed a dark, miserable past. He saw his mother stabbed to death while nearly escaping alive from his murderous father. He was then placed into an orphanage where his adoptive sister was at, and they stayed there until Eren reached a legal age and was able to leave. How they survived on their own since then, I did not know. Eren was now 24, so that was six years since he has been out of the system. I saw there were no criminal records, but there was a few parking tickets and minor traffic violations. My eyes scanned a brief record of one of them with the Policeman's notes.

_Trost City Police - Traffic violation: Running through a Yellow Light._  
_Note: Driver was extremely courteous and polite, mentioned that he was coming back from work and was late picking up his friend from an evening class at Trost University. Only given a minor fee and verbal warning to courteous behavior._

My heart fluttered in my chest.  
This kid was obviously clean in the criminal record. He was an angel. I am sure his lawful behavior had to do with wanting to be the complete opposite of his pathetic excuse of a parent, Grisha. I rubbed my forehead, wincing at the pain that was beginning to accumulate.

_Shit_ , I wanted to go home. I glanced at the digital clock and it read 5:11 pm in bright numbers.

“Levi…?”

I look up and saw Erwin glance at me. His eyebrows furrowed once again in worry.

  
_Don’t look at me like that Erwin._  

_You don’t need to worry about me._

_You never have to._

  
Taking one last glance at all the forms, I then scooped them up in my hands and tapped the bottom edge of the pages against my desk. Once they were in a neat, uniform stack I slipped them back into the black pocket and closed the cover. The gold crest flashed at the movement of the folder closing and I handed it to Erwin. He cautiously took it, waiting for my reply.

“What is the verdict?”

“Accepted.”

He seemed slightly surprised. “All of them?” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, _pervert_. Even your genius secretary too.”

“I wasn’t worried about him.”

I glanced at him. He seemed relieved and happy. “Get that shit-eating grin off your face.”

He only grinned wider. I leaned over to open one of the doors of my desk. I found my black leather briefcase and took it out and placed it on my desk. I was putting in some files and my silver laptop when Erwin stood up, readying to leave as well.

“Do you need a ride home or something? You look tired.”

“Of course I am, and no. I brought my coupe.”

“Of course you did.” He mumbled.

I icily glared at him but he was unaware of my pissed off expression, as he was too busy occupied with buttoning up his suit jacket. I became aware once again how handsome he was. Damn Captain America. Rolling my eyes, I proceeded to stuff the remainder of my belongings into my briefcase and zipped it up. As I stood from my place and went to the nearby coat hanger to grab my dark gray wool pea coat, I decided that I wasn’t going to go home right away.  
I was going to stop somewhere first.

***

Shutting off the air conditioning and iTunes that played Rachmaninoff’s Classics, I pulled my silver car keys from the ignition and stepped out from the creme colored leather seats. Once my shined black oxford shoes made contact with the pavement, I saw several teahouse patrons staring at me. One was halfway inside the passenger seat of the car, a solid foot inside the car and another on the ground. He gawked at me, slack-jawed. The driver and the other passenger were silent, their faces bewildered. It was like they were witnessing a miracle. My leather gloved fingers grasped my sunglasses, slightly tilting them down my nose so my glaring silver eyes met with theirs like daggers. They flinched in unison.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” I stated as I closed the door shut to my sleek [black Maserati Granturismo sport car](http://www.moibbk.com/images/maserati-granturismo-black-10.jpg).

I locked it with a resounding ‘beep’. They stared at me and then my luxurious possession. I began to walk away, making my way towards the entrance of the tea shop. It had a charming exterior, like something out of a French movie. That was exactly how I planned it - from every stone that covered its exterior to the landscaping and the luxurious paints, wallpapers and interior design was all planned by me. With a gloved hand I pulled the brass handle of the stain glass doors and entered into the lobby. A small, quaint chandelier lit the lobby entrance of the tea house with a welcoming, golden light. There were murals of the french countryside that decorated the wall. I glanced out one of the windows to where I parked my car, and I saw the customers were still frozen in place except for the one guy by the passenger seat. He almost looked like he wanted to touch the sleek black surface, his hand slightly reaching for its glossy coat.

Oh hell no. I just waxed that baby yesterday.

I turned on the sirens to my car and they blared, the front and tail lights wildly flashing red. The dumbstruck patrons immediately snapped out of their frozen reveries and jumped into their own sedan. Once they peeled out of the parking lot I shut off the alarm system. I smiled to myself.

“Oh, that wasn’t very nice.” came a familiar, amused voice behind me. I spun around and saw radiant peridot eyes beaming down on me. My heart leapt. The young brunette smiled and I felt my heart give another painful tug. I remembered going through his file not even 30 minutes ago, thinking of this same radiant face and glowing green eyes that adorned the white page.  
“Oho - so that is your other car. Good taste in everything, I see.” He mused, gazing out the window from where I once looked before he startled me with his gorgeous presence.

I knew I shouldn’t have brought this car. I had a dark grey Land Rover SUV that was more practical and discreet than the Maserati, but the damn thing was currently in the shop getting its engine and brakes checked along with its tires rotated and oil changed. Eren spoke again, his hand softly touching my arm.

“Here, Mr. Ackerman. Let me get show you to your table.”

Silently following after the waiter, I passed by the hostess who gave me a curt nod. I also recognized who she was, her short blonde hair, sky blue eyes and calm demeanor. Her name was Historia Reiss and she was an important asset to the Survey Corps. I nodded back in silent acknowledgement, a small smile forming on her heart-shaped face as she turned back to greet incoming customers.

We walked into the teahouse dining area, which was a large open space with numerous small wooden tables and matching chairs throughout the room. It had a charming, casual atmosphere and it was very similar to the open air cafes that I was inspired by from my travels to France. There was a smaller, quieter part of the teahouse that was blocked off by ivory colored drapes with fleur-de-lis patterns stitched in gold thread. I thought it would suit the logo of the restaurant quite well, which was a blue fleur-de-lis. I chose blue for the light blue color of my mother’s eyes and the fleur-de-lis since lilies were her favorite flowers. I named the tea house in her honor as well.

I situated myself at my table, Eren taking the gold emblazoned “RESERVED” card off the table top and tucking it into his black apron. He quickly slipped out his small yellow notepad from the same pocket and a pencil, placing the pencil in his mouth as he flipped through several yellow pages of scribbled orders. I was mesmerized by his movements and the way his pink lips and teeth gripped the pencil in his mouth. It was unbelievably cute of how hard he concentrated on his task…and also how he wore that apron. I wondered if he cooked as good as he looked. His chocolate brown hair was slightly tousled, a necklace with a key he wore dangled down from his strong neck over his white dress shirt. His sleeves were not rolled up this time, it was midday and a Tuesday. He probably has only been working for a few hours, I thought.

“How may I serve you today, Mr. Ackerman?”

I blinked up at him and he blinked back at me, his green eyes sparkling. The pencil was no longer in his lips but in his hand, perched to write on the notepad. I saw his smile slightly turn to that of concern. This was a new emotion I was seeing. His eyes still sparkled, but with something deep and unknowing to me.

“Mr. Ackerman, you had a long day today?” His voice was softer now and seemed to ease the knots of tension in my body. As if on cue, my brain kicked in.  
_Levi. Speak Levi, you fucking idiot!_  
I shook my head, embarrassed. “I apologize, just the house blend is fine. Thank you.”

“Yes, right away Sir. I will leave the menu here for you.” He closed his notepad, quickly tucking it back into his apron pocket with his pencil as he took the menu propped under his arm and placed it on the table.

The small menu was made of an antique looking card stock with a fleur-de-lis emblem at the top and the name of the teahouse in gold letters above it. The shimmering cursive print read _“Lady K’s Teahouse”_. I glanced at the list of teas, each with their own exotic names, place of origin, and description of the flavor and type. There was one, a robust dark colored tea with hints of citrus that I usually ordered bedsides Earl Grey and other black teas. It was called “Lady Kuchel’s Tea”, and nothing would calm me better than my mother’s homemade recipe. It was a combination of organic pu-erh tea leaves, lemon, blood orange and grapefruit with touches of hibiscus and licorice. Of course the most robust flavor was the savory orange that mingled perfectly with the smooth dark tea.

I could hear the faint music play overhead. It was the song, [“Non, Je ne regrette rien”](https://youtu.be/Q3Kvu6Kgp88). I closed my eyes, listening to the familiar French tune sung by the famous singer Edith Piaf reach my ears. 

_Oh, this one was going to be in my head all day_.

I smiled to myself and remembered how my mother would sing as she mended my clothes, her eyes shining with mirth at my sheepish smile. Sometimes when I was bored I mentally sung the French tunes in my head from her old records. Those records were some of the few possessions my mother treasured. I compiled all the original songs off from iTunes into a mix CD and thus I created the ambient music for the teahouse. Once the song came to an end, [another tune](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/ne-me-quitte-pas-dont-leave-me.html-0) came onto the sound system. The melodic female voice was replaced by a softer [male voice](https://youtu.be/i2wmKcBm4Ik) and a piano that softly echoed through the restaurant, the faint sounds of laughter and silverware from the patrons melded with the passionate voice and its solitary piano accompaniment.

_“Ne me quitte pas._  
_Il faut oublier,_  
_Tout peut s’oublier,_  
_Qui s’enfuit déjà._  
_Oublier le temps_  
_Des malentendus…”_

I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the faint chink of porcelain settle on the tabletop before me. My order has arrived within minutes with courtesy of the peridot-eyed waiter, served in a delicate dusky blue teacup with a golden trim. He placed a small stack of white napkins, and two small tins- one with sugar and the other with chilled creme alongside my tea. I didn’t notice how he looked up to me with a gentle smile, patiently waiting for any other requests.

_“…Moi, je t’offrirai_  
_Des perles de pluie_  
_Venues de pays_  
_Où il ne pleut pas._  
_Je creuserai la terre_  
_Jusqu’après ma mort_  
_Pour couvrir ton corps_  
_D’or et de lumière….”_

I did not notice how he suddenly noticed my closed eyes and peaceful expression, or his moment of hesitation as his hand hovered over mine but halted, suddenly drawing it away and holding it to his chest.

_“…Ne me quitte pas._  
_Je t’inventerai_  
_Des mots insensés_  
_Que tu comprendras._  
_Je te parlerai_  
_De ces amants-là_  
_Qui ont vu deux fois…”_

I gave a heavy sigh, my forehead throbbing with a faint headache. Luckily it was not as intense as it was earlier, the atmosphere of this teahouse soothed my anxiety. Especially the sparkling eyes of the young handsome waiter, who were now looking at me with concern and longing.

_“…Leurs cœurs s’embraser._  
_Je te raconterai_  
_L’histoire de ce roi_  
_Mort de n’avoir pas_  
_Pu te rencontrer….”_

As if on a mental command, the tension that pooled between my shoulder blades and neck started to seep away from me. When I thought of Eren, I didn't wander on his profile and dark history. I suddenly thought of his charming smile, his shining emerald eyes…his sun-kissed skin and the way he rolled up his sleeves to his muscular biceps. His soft hands. His hands that gently massaged the knots from my muscles.

_“… Je me cacherai là_  
_À te regarder,_  
_Danser et sourire_  
_Et à t’écouter_  
_Chanter et puis rire._  
_Laisse-moi devenir_  
_L’ombre de ton ombre….”_

God, this was a wonderful dream. I never wanted this touch to leave me. I never wanted him to leave. The hands tenderly rubbed circles into my sore shoulders and back. I let out a contented sigh.

_“…Ne me quitte pas,_  
_Ne me quitte pas,_  
_Ne me quitte pas.”_

As the song ended, I hazily opened my eyes as if waking from a pleasant dream. I noticed that the tension was completely gone from my back, but the sensation of hands methodically massaging circles into my shoulders remained.  
_Ah…what….?_  
My eyes suddenly opened full force at the realization. I wasn’t dreaming. I turned around and my steely glance met with dark peridot gems, hands gripping fast and hard at my shoulders. I could feel the nails of his fingers grip into my white dress shirt, and I felt a thrilling sensation shoot through my skin. His hands shot off my shoulders like my clothing had burned him, and he held them, trembling to his chest. He was clearly flustered and embarrassed, a lovely shade of dark pink dusting his cheeks.

He began to take several steps back, but I didn’t want him to leave. I was desperate for his touch. After knowing the warmth and steadinesses of his hands against my skin and the soothing sensation it created, I never wanted to lose it.

“I, uh…I am so sorry, truly….I…” He stuttered, shaking his head. His expression was flustered as he darted his eyes away from me to the empty tables. “I will leave, enjoy the tea Mr. Ackerma—-ahhh!”

I rose from my seat in an instant, grasping his arm and gruffly pulling him to me. His lips was inches away from mine and I looked up into his blushing face and shining eyes.  
“You are not going anywhere, Eren.” I breathed. “Sit down.”

He blinked his emerald gemstone eyes down at me, clearly not comprehending what I was saying. His lips were partly open and I noticed the dark pink blush turn red this time, spreading past his handsome face to the white collar of his shirt.

_Fuck. So beautiful._

I eyed his throat hungrily before I lifted my eyes to him. A trembling hand was held to his gaping mouth, his green eyes wide with horror. I saw tears forming, the embarrassment causing him obvious pain and I wasn’t helping him by silently standing here. Devouring him.

“Oh my god, I…”

In Eren’s embarrassment and my own shame for not instantly noticing Eren’s discomfort, a thought came out past my lips without thinking.  
“It was my fault, Eren. Do not worry about it.”

“Sir, I…”

“Levi is fine. At least here it is.” I mused. Within my mind, I felt a dark sinful thought add to my spoken words.

_...And in my home, specifically my bedroom is fine too._

He blinked the tears from his eyes in disbelief as I calmly went over to the opposite side of the table, pulling out the seat directly across from my own. My voice was calm and composed in Eren’s frazzled appearance. His fists were clutched at his sides.  
“Here Eren, calm down.”  
He silently listened, stiffly sitting himself in the chair like he was facing an inevitable death sentence. As as I walked back to my side of the table and pulled out my chair, I saw Historia glance at me, her blue eyes no longer soft but icy in color. She apparently saw some of the scene play out by her furrowed brows. I gave her a reassuring nod, signaling that everything was fine. She quickly grabbed a nearby waitress, whispering in her ear. Eren saw this exchange happen, confounded.  
“What…”  
I then sat in my chair, leaning back in my seat and swinging an arm over its cushioned back.  
“Don’t worry about it, kid.”  
This seemed to distract him. He gave a slightly exasperated sigh on his flustered face.  
“I am not a kid, I am 24 and…”  
“Yes, I know.” I remarked, causing Eren to purse his lips instantly. I knew more than what he would like for me to know. One of the waitresses came with a small tray, placing a spare tea cup and a steaming pot of tea on the table before Eren.  
“Do you need anything else, boss?” I waved my hand, signaling that nothing else was required except privacy.   
“No, that is all.” I responded, the girl nodding before flitting off.

I took the teapot and poured Eren a cup of the steaming brew and delicately slid the teacup with matching saucer to him across the table. I then served myself. Settling the teapot away from me and wrapping my hands around my porcelain cup, I glanced up at Eren. He was glaring at me, his eyes slightly glossy from the recent mini emotional breakdown. His voice was hoarse and confused.  
“Boss?”  
I took a sip, feeling the familiar warmth and taste of the mild tea. “Yes?”  Eren furrowed his brows. 

“Boss of what?”

“Technically everyone that works here, including you.” I watched in amusement as Eren’s emerald eyes went large with realization.


	2. Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! it is definitely shorter and darker than the first one. Actually, it is so dark that I needed a flashlight to write this (JK that was a bad joke, I'm sorry...not) I will update when I can, some earlier than others especially if the chapter is shorter. I rather post smaller, frequent chapters than for you all to wait decades for a huge chapter. But that is me. It also depends on my workload for my job and school that week. 
> 
> Anyway, I need to put this here - WARNING BEFORE READING: Levi's flashback contains violence and graphic scenes.  
> If you do not wish to read that you will have to wait for the next chapter! I'm sorry! (this time I really am though)  
> I promise things will get better in the next chapter!!!
> 
> Hold onto your seats, here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is driving back home from the teahouse and he is thinking about Petra. While in traffic, a past memory from almost four years ago vividly appears in his mind.

Glancing at my watch, I let a breathy sigh pass my lips. The clock’s hands indicated that it was 6:42 PM. I fished for the keys in my pocket as I walked over to my sleek black coupe, precisely parked within the yellow lines of the teahouse parking lot. My finger found the familiar button of my car keys and the tail lights flashed red as the doors unlocked. Siding up to driver’s door, I grasped the handle in my leather glove and opened the door. I ducked inside of the car, settling myself into the creme colored seat. I then reached over and securely closed the door of my Maserati, allowing myself to be enveloped by darkness and allow my heartbeat to relax into a steady rhythm.

Both Eren and I enjoyed the tea and had a small, polite conversation. He was clearly embarrassed and stuttered out blushing apologies and I incessantly waved my hand to halt his words. It was nothing to worry about, after all he did not know I was the architect and owner of the teahouse. I was a loyal customer and Eren only treated me with kindness. I told him this, and Eren only obediently nodded, still abashed with rose pink coloring his tan cheeks.

When I told Eren I was a loyal customer my words stemmed from a deeper loyalty. A loyalty that extended past being the responsible patron of the teashop that handed out nice tips and paychecks. In the darkness of the car I shook my head, mentally kicking myself at my words. I wondered if I have pushed him away when in reality I wanted him comfortably flushed up against me, my lips close to his. I wanted him to be mine, every part of his perfect smile to his flashing green eyes and contagious, beautiful laugh. All mine.

  
_But how? Damn it._

I put my keys into the ignition of the car and the engine hummed to life. The headlights flickered on and automatically adjusted to its dark evening surroundings. The CD player began to play the last track of classical violin music but I quickly shut it off, preferring the silence as I prepared to drive home. Below the CD player was a small digital clock that flashed 6:45 PM. I buckled myself up and shifted the car into reverse, making my way out of the parking lot. I glanced back at my mirror and saw the teahouse’s lights and windows reflected, catching a glimpse of one of the workers passing by and halting by the window. As I merged onto the street with incoming traffic from downtown, I wondered if that was Eren. No, I _wanted_ it to be Eren. I let out a frustrated groan.

_Christ, get a hold of yourself Levi!_

I had to focus on something else. I looked out at the illuminated street before me and the upcoming traffic light that slowly glowed green...to yellow...then red. I slowed my car and sat in traffic, my mind quickly flitting back to Petra.  
_Hmm…Petra and Hange should be finishing up dinner now._  
This morning I woke up and made one of Petra’s favorite soups, a creamy tomato bisque. She complained of a scratchy throat the day earlier when I picked her up from school, and there was nothing worse than a whiny 4-year old who constantly wanted to be carried everywhere and wipe her snotty nose on your new suit or freshly ironed shirt.  
I hated when Petra was sick.  
Her usual toothy grin turned into a miserable scowl and her healthy blushing skin would get sallow and pasty like a haggard old woman. Her sinuses would get blocked, dark saucers would form under her eyes and her lips would get chapped as she constantly breathed through her mouth. I would always stay at home with her when she got into this state, Hange and Erwin lending a hand by dropping groceries or paperwork at the house when I was unable to leave. I would make sure Petra would at least consume the nutrient-packed food I prepared, making things such as vegetable soups with sides such as mashed sweet potatoes or homemade applesauce. She would scrunch her eyes, her appetite refusing the food I made but she would obediently eat it none the less. Of course she would be rewarded and watch all the cartoons she desired, quietly wedged between the couch cushions albeit the occasional sniffles and wrapped like a mummy in several blankets. I would make each of us black tea with honey and lemon and settle next to her on the couch cushions, my arm wrapped around her as her head lolled against my chest.  
We had a bookshelf lined with everything from University texts when I was a student to Petra’s collection of small hardcover books she found amusing at the library. She loved fairytale stories and adventures of heroic heroes, so she would happily smack my knees with several books, her body cloaked in a blanket like a wizard. Reading to her was one of my favorite pastimes and I would happily take the coughing, runny-nosed, and blanket-cocooned child onto my lap and softly read her _Jack and the Beanstalk_ or _Tales of King Arthur and Camelot_. She would eventually fall asleep, little snores escaping past her pink open mouth. I would chuckle to myself as I cradled her in my arms, quietly walking up to her room. Her head tucked into my shoulder and her socked feet limply hanging over my other forearm. A content smile would grace her small lips. She had grown over the past 4 years, but it seemed like yesterday when she was only an infant and I saw her for the first time.

The light turned green, the color reflecting of the shined hood of my car. I lifted my foot from the brakes and slightly pressed the gas pedal to follow the trail of red headlights onto the highway.

——————- flashback ——————

I was on a special case in Shingashina District, to no surprise. My squad and I were doing late-night patrols of the city, some of my scouts undercover and others scanning the city limits along the rooftops like owls. I was walking in a dark, narrow alleyway. The shadows from slouched rooftops and crumbling uninhabitable buildings provided the ideal cover. I found more than a dozen used syringes and came across another one, smashing the plastic container and needle under the heavy sole of my black ankle boots and kicking the shards to a pile of debris and trash.  
_Fucking garbage dump city._  
I made a mental note for Hange to make sure a brief yet routine medical scan was in order for my scouts after this mission. Just then the hand-held tactical radio connected to the belt at my waist, along with my pistol’s holster, flashed a red bulb at an incoming message. I quickly pressed the black speaker button and heard a clear voice enter from the other end. It was Hange and she sounded serious.  
“Levi, we got an attempted break-in two blocks down, I sent…”  
I then heard the muffled sound of shattering glass and two gunshots from the said location.  
“FUCK”. Hange and I said in unison, I was already sprinting down the alley to the sound of the gunshot. I saw movement in the right corner of my eye and noticed a tall man with a slight shadow on his face and blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail stub. It was Eld Jinn, joining me in my pursuit. Glancing upward I noticed another member of my squad had accumulated and now we were moving to the house of interest. Several other scouts moved to surround and secure the perimeter.  
Eld and I arrived, barging into the small, shambled one-story house discovering a crime scene. I heard Eld swear under his breath as a male’s body was discovered, his blue flannel work shirt stained red as he lied facedown in a puddle of fresh blood. I heard a high-pitched wailing noise from an infant, Eld immediately drawing his gun from the holster. Glancing at the room around me, I quickly radioed Hange, my voice quiet.  
“Hange, did you see anyone run out of the house?”  
“No- I haven’t….”  
I then heard a loud smash of glass breaking, quickly putting away my radio and with my left hand and drawing my gun immediately with my right. Eld was at my back as we carefully made our way down a short hallway. The wailing grew louder and there was the sound of glass crunching underfoot and someone struggling, their breath in raspy gasps. I turned into the tiny room with peeling yellow paint and saw the wailing infant in her small crib, an older female woman dead on the hardwood floor from a bullet hole that pierced her breast. My eyes swiveled to the perpetrator - a man of medium build and wearing black clothes and a mask making his way out of the broken window. He already had a leg out, his limb carefully avoiding the glass shards that littered the ledge. Apparently he did not notice the back door down the short hallway, that or he heard us enter into the house and decided to use an ulterior escape route. I did not know, I only knew that there was no escaping. Not for him. He was in the perfect firing range for a bullet.  
I saw his masked face lift up, the whites of his eyes meeting mine with complete horror.  
I aimed the barrel - and shot him straight in the neck. A spray of blood followed, his hand grasping his throat as he began to painfully choke and drown in his own blood. He fell backwards out the window, his hands fiercely grasping his throat, slices of broken glass tearing pieces of his clothing and skin. There was a resounding “thud” from outside as he collapsed onto the ground.  
_Serves you right._  
A strange silence descended over the room. The child was no longer crying and I glanced from the broken window back at the crib. She was staring at me, her bright amber eyes wide like saucers. I heard Eld breathe out a sigh behind me, lowering his gun.  
“Bastard had it coming…ah, there you are.” Hearing heavy footsteps I glanced to my right and saw another scout appear by the open doorway. It was Gunther, the other scout who joined us. His black hair and tan skin slightly glistening with sweat as he breathed a confirmation.  
“The premises is all clear.”  
I hooked my gun back into my leather holster and radioed Hange once again.  
“Perpetrator down. All clear.” Her voice quickly came back in response.  
“There is a second - a lanky figure in a black hoodie and ripped jeans running south of here towards the red light district. What are your orders?”  
“I will follow him. Hange, take care of this damn mess and call Kirstein.” Jean Kirstein was a head-strong leader of the police district and also a reliable member of the Survey Corps.  
“Be careful.”  
I hung up, quickly turning my heel and walking past the two scouts in their black and forest-green tactical uniforms. There were patches on their right shoulders with a pair of intercrossed blue and white wings, the name “Survey Corps-Special Operations Squad” stitched underneath in bold black letters.  
“Hange is taking over, I am pursuing a suspect. Eld, let the others know. I will be back.”  
I spoke over my back as I exited the room. They didn’t argue and both men nodded.  
The young baby was staring at me from her crib, her bright amber eyes connecting with mine as she silently laid in her crumpled baby-blue sheets. Stands of her light hair matted to her flushed and tear-stained cheeks.

I quickly left the house and pursued the described suspect into the south side of Shingashina, also known in the area as the red light district. I knew the streets well, having walked them many times as I hunted down disgusting, murderous clients who killed prostitutes instead of paying them. I also implemented several private and secure safe houses in other well-kept districts of Trost City, my various chains of smaller businesses welcoming former prostitutes, abandoned and maltreated women as well as their children and relatives. Although I was not satisfied with those who remained within the dangerous business or refused my aid, Hange encouraged me that my efforts were not in vain. Slowly but surely there was progress, and the creation of safe houses and our created program which protected identities, ensured security and opportunities for employment and education, were a vital step towards ending the illegal prostitution ring within the shambled city.

_I am going to crush every disgusting piece of criminal flesh…so I can protect the innocent civilians that still remained in this damning, rotting hell._

As if on cue, I saw a dark figure scurrying down an alley up ahead of me like a sewer rat escaping its hungry prey. I instantly felt an energizing rush of adrenaline. Every time my foot connected with the pavement and lifted off, I felt a raging pulse bind with my rapid heartbeat. My legs and arms pumped into a sprinting pace. It combined into a fierce rhythm, my breaths coming in steady gasps from my teeth. My heart and lungs furiously expanding with effort. My pulse jumped within my veins as I ran in full pursuit of the suspect. Mental words merging with my rapid pace.  
_Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You._

I followed the man into the alley, my hands grazing against the smooth holster on my gun.  
I thought of Hange’s words, “Be safe.”  
I thought of the shitty house I just came from, the victims dead on the floor and the little girl’s innocent amber eyes on me.  
I thought of my mother.

In the darkness I saw the man stumble to a halt at a dead end. He pressed his back against the brick wall, his hand flying to the ripped pocket of his jeans to procure a weapon. I saw blood stains give a glistening sheen on his black clothes. Fresh blood stains.  
“I am going to shoot! Fucking police!” He gasped out, breathless and trembling from the pursuit. I gave an evil laugh, nearly imitating Hange’s insane cackle.  
“No, I am not the police.” I said in a dangerous breath. “I am your worst nightmare, you dead piece of _shit_.”  
There was the sound of a gunshot ringing out through the south side of the district, along with a single brass shell falling to the concrete ground with several resonating “clinks”.  
A bullet flew out the barrel of my pistol and buried itself in the man’s chest. He crumpled to the ground in a heaving, gaping mess. I cautiously walked from my end of the alley over to him, eying the overturned bleeding mass. My gun was still aimed at him, litter and trash from the nearby apartment complexes scattered around him. Rattled gasps came from the shaking body as he was bleeding out, his ruptured lung squealing for survival. He was dying. I spoke in a rigid tone.  
“People who kill for greed are not humans. You are trash, and you deserve to die like it.”  
“You….die….” sputtered the man, blood decorating his red lips as his hand scraped the gravel for his gun. I took a graceful step over the outstretched arm and kicked the cheap, probably stolen pistol, away from his reach. It slid off the ground and rattled into a pile of beer bottles and trashcans, completely out of range and invisible.  
“This is your pathetic end, fucking scum. I will see you again in Hell so don’t get too comfortable there.”  
He let out a wrangled, raspy gasp at my words. This seemed to frighten him, as if the realization of what he done had finally hit him. And that was enough to send him into a fit of painful wheezes. After a moment he became silent.  
I hooked my gun into the holster on my belt.  
Glancing upwards I saw the freshly splattered blood, its glossy sheen coating the surface of the brick wall. There was a small crack near the center of the blood stains from where bullet planted itself upon exit. I picked up my radio and held down a button with my gloved thumb.  
“Hange, I’m finished. Radio Kirstein’s so they can send someone to pick up this trash.” I then glanced around the small, dimly lit area. “I am at the alley between two apartment complexes, across from liquor store on Broad Street. They can find the gun by the garbage cans.” Hange’s voice quickly responded, as always.  
“Right away, Levi.”  
“What about that little girl? And the two victims?” I asked, turning my back to the brick wall and heaps of stinking trash. I was making my way out of the alley, my heavy boots crunching along the gravel. I could also hear an eerie buzz of electricity surging through a nearby street lamp. The dull yellow-green light flickered erratically with the neon sign of the liquor store several yards away.  
“They are apparently the girl’s birth-parents. DNA analysis will confirm this once we run some blood samples. Apparently the father had just returned home from work at a local car repair shop. The mother used to work in the red-light district but quit and got a job in a nearby tailor store.” There was a slight pause before Hange continued.“The girl will be placed into an orphanage and foster system.”  
There was another brief moment of silence on both ends of the radio, soft static only going through. I spotted the empty gun casing, the shined brass glistening in the dim yellow-green lights from the widows of the nearby liquor store.  
“Where?” I asked into the speaker, the steel toe of my boot kicking the brass into the nearby sewer. It skipped and rolled across the gravel into the rusted grate, falling inside the sewer and vanishing. I heard Hange radio me back.  
“Most likely the orphanage outside of the city, the one run by the Sisters of Sacred Maria.” I breathed, already deciding on my course of action.  
“I am going there tomorrow. To fill out paperwork.” There was another brief moment where the line was quiet besides some static. Then Hange’s bright voice clearly broke through the silence, easing the small rise of anxiety inside of me.  
“I will join you.”  
I didn’t argue. It would be good to have Hange at my side to help fill out adoption papers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback ~ tell me what you think, beautiful readers


	3. Little Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN! UPDATE! Here is the third chapter my beautiful readers. I spoiled you enough for this week, you will have to wait next week for Chapter 4. Oh, and the fluff has returned.  
> And just so you all know chapter 4 will be one of my favorites. You will see why *grins and winks*
> 
> Thank you for the kudos. Love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi has returned home at last.  
> Hange and Petra like oatmeal cookies.

It was 7:02 PM when I pulled my black coupe around the stone-paved cul de sac. I spotted Hange’s shiny sedan parked along the curb and the welcoming lights of my house that casted a warm glow on the pristine front lawn. I drove into the paved driveway and killed the engine, the bright headlights automatically turning off. I grabbed my briefcase and the small white paper bag with a blue fleur-di-leis emblem. Before I left the teahouse I snagged several oatmeal cookies that Petra enjoyed with milk in her _Batman_ plastic cup. She also had a _Disney's Mulan_ tin lunchbox that she adored - possibly too much in an unusual way. She would occasionally use it as a weapon when Erwin came with me on business meetings. I would pick up Petra at her expensive preschool after the meeting, Erwin and I waiting outside of the car as she practically bolted out of the doors like a lunatic escaping from an asylum. She would fly into my arms in a hug that would nearly knock me off of my feet before she would greet Erwin. This involved her tin arsenal, and she would whack the sturdy lunchbox into Erwin’s knee or shin. Erwin would let out a startled yelp as if someone had obscenely smacked him on the ass, and I would stifle a laugh as Erwin put on the most ridiculous pout as I told Petra that lunch boxes are not to be used on guests like kendo. Although, I emphasized that any object she could get her hands on and use as a tool for self-defense against bad people was approved. Whatever she can use as a shield or weapon was without argument, encouraged. Even that _Disney Princess_ -themed lunchbox.

Hey, if it worked on Erwin it could work on anyone.

I would never mention why the following day she would find an extra treat in her lunchbox. She never questioned me either.

Smart kid. 

I made my way to the back door of my house, a quaint French chateau with antique red brick and a mansard roof with dusky blue tiles. Ivy trailed up the side of the house, adding natural charm to the already lovely manor. The house was not humongous in size or excessive in unnecessary novelties like heated tennis courts multi-leveled garages - such as the excessively rich shelters that belonged to bloated, puffed up politicians. Although, I secretly boasted that my house can comfortably harbor a family of six. There were five bedrooms, the largest and the master belonging to me. The second largest belonged to Petra, and the three smaller rooms were converted to two guest rooms and a small studio/library. Hange stayed some nights as well as Erwin, sometimes both when there was a lot of work to be done. Petra enjoyed it when there were more people in the house, and she especially enjoyed Hange’s presence.

This would give a pang in my heart, feeling that she missed having a mother. I know I did.

I made my way through the lit garden, lined with small lights along the flower path and manicured lawn with a center fountain. I made my way up the stones steps and stopped at the door, adjusting the key in my right leather hand and bags in my left. I opened the door and entered into the warmly-lit entranceway that welcomed me like an old friend. There was an area rug that laid on the hardwood floor as I wiped off my shoes, eying Hange’s familiar brown boots by the bench and tan colored jacket upon the wall coat hanger. I shrugged off my wool jacket, placing it along with Petra’s small jacket that seemed like a smaller version of mine. I placed my shoes under the bench next to her small green rain boots that she also wore on cold, wet winter days.

I heard the mingled sounds of snorts and laughter from the living room, and the faint smell of re-heated tomato bisque soup and garlic bread from the kitchen. I told Hange to warm-up the leftover soup I made and have dinner between 5:30-6:30 PM. They must have eaten already and wrapped the leftovers on the stovetop.

Walking down the hallway painted in a soothing, soft gray and lined with black and white pictures of France, I turned the corner into the kitchen and sure enough I was right. The room opened up into a golden-lit kitchen, the lights from the elegant glass square lanterns illuminating the soft grey walls of the cooking/eating area as well as the nearby family room. The kitchen had a pristine white ceiling with white crown molding as well as matching white cabinets. Beige granite countertops and modern chrome appliances adorned the kitchen along with a center island and matching barstools.

Leftovers were placed on the large stovetop, the black cast iron pot with its lid slightly tilted and a smaller metal pan next to it. I saw the two girls at the dining table, a bowl of popcorn at the edge and a board game. It was some type of superhero game with movie characters battling each other out on the cardboard surface. Once I entered, peering over the stove top and  _‘tsk'_ -ing at an unwashed spoon on the granite counters, I heard a familiar cry of joy. 

“Papa!” shouted Petra and she unfolded her legs from the chair and slammed her small 4-year-old body into my legs. She wrapped her arms above my kneecaps and looked up to me with a toothy smile.  
“Hey little scout.” I smiled, ruffling her strawberry blonde locks of her pixi cut. I then looked at Hange who proudly smiled.  
“Ooooh, what you got there Levi?” Hange tilted her head at the white bag I held in my hand. Petra noticed this as well and her golden eyes went wide. I could have sworn I saw drool dripping from both of their mouths. I casually shrugged my suited shoulders.  
“Nothing really. I stopped to get myself some delicious oatmeal cookies.”  
“Can I have one!? _PUUUHHH-LEASEE_!” Petra said, reaching for the white paper bag on tiptoes in her black cat footies and extending her small chubby hands. She was wearing grey drawstring pants with white polka dots and long sleeved forest green shirt with a matching button-down cardigan. She had a black _Batman_ cape around her shoulders, her idea for the game. I held it out of her reach, Petra was now sticking out her tongue as she reached for the white parcel. It might as well been gold to her.  
_Why are you so adorable?_  
Of course I got it for her.  
“Did you finish your English homework?” I firmly asked, my expression stern.  
She stopped jumping and quickly nodded, her hands folded together as they clasped obediently in front of her stomach. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Hange. Hange gave me an equally serious expression, her eyebrows raised and glasses flashing.  
“Do I get a cookie too?”  
_Right. There are two children in my house_. I hummed in consideration.  
“Perhaps. I must see that quality work was done in my absence…” I motioned to the tabletop covered with board game pieces and popcorn.

“…and also if you clean up afterwards.” I dully added. 

Petra was already sprinting to the stairs, the black cape flapping in the wind as she carried out her mission of obtaining the English homework. I could heard her feet thumping up the stairs and down the hall to her room where she had a desk in which she studied and worked on her schoolwork. I turned and placed the white paper bag on the counter top, tearing off a paper towel from the nearby roll and tossing the dirty spoon in the sink in the process. I heard the whirring of the dishwasher. I began to scrub the leftover orange soup stain from the spoon on the countertop as Hange munched on a handful of popcorn.  
“When did you two eat?” I could hear her answer between chewed mouthfuls of the buttery, crunchy snack.  
“About a half hour ago.”  
“You are still eating popcorn, glutton. Petra shouldn’t eat this much when it is late.” I mused, tossing the paper towel in the trashcan under the sink. I then washed my hands with soap under the motion sensor tap, grabbing the nearby blue towel and drying my fragrant, wet skin.  
She spoke with her mouth full. “Popcorn is a healthy snack and its mostly for me. Petra didn't eat any. You are the one who got the cookies anyway.”  
I hummed in response as I took out the long cardboard package of foil from one of the cabinet doors next to the silverware. I opened the package and tore off a large sheet from the roll, planning to wrap the leftover garlic bread and eat it tomorrow. I wasn’t planning on eating leftovers tonight. Hange seemed to notice this.  
“Not eating?”

I shook my head as I stored away the cardboard package and began to fold several garlic bread loaves in the shimmery silver and annoyingly loud wrapping. I placed it on the clean granite countertop before I moved around the kitchen to a large overhead cupboard, where I went on my toes to reach for the plastic tupperware. My left hand gripped the countertop while the other grazed past some plastic bowls.  
“Need help?’  
“Shut it, shitty glasses.” I responded, finally snatching a container and matching lid with my fingers and going back down to the balls of my feet. I closed the cupboard door with secret pride and proceeded back to the stove.  
“Something happen at work today?” I silently placed the empty container on the counter as memories of the paperwork and faces pulsed through my mind. Another memory of a warm smile flashed at me, biding me goodbye as I left the teahouse.

 

_Eren…._

  
I let out a tired sigh. “We are getting new recruits.”  
Hange was excited to hear this, she almost knocked over the popcorn bowl as she gripped the table with force and stood up excitedly from her chair.  
“WHAT!”  
“Hange, sit the fuck down.” I retorted, and she obeyed with an exasperated huff. She then spoke in an equally anxious and exciting voice. As I turned my back to her to get a large soup spoon from one of the cabinets I could picture her staring at me, her glasses shining mischievously.  
“How many young souls?” she mentioned.  
“Three.” I curtly responded, opening the lid to cast iron pot of tomato bisque soup and stirring it with the metal ladle. The faint smell of lukewarm tomato soup with hints of basil and other ingredients wafted to my nose.  
I felt my stomach give an unpleasant churn.

Nope. Not hungry tonight.

  
She hummed appreciatively as she munched on a handful of popcorn. I then heard the familiar sound of Petra steadily making her way down the stairs. Since the steps were still too large for her, she would ease both of her feet onto the same step before approaching the next one. I could imagine her hand clutching the railing as she carefully made her way down the stairs. I heard her socked feet gently patter over to where I was standing. I turned to my side and saw her holding out her blue notebook like an offering.  
“Dad, can you check my homework? Please?” she said quietly. She almost looked a little shy. I took a side glance at Hange who had a neutral face and raised eyebrows. She seemed to notice how Petra was shy too.  
“Sure can, love.” I said, placing the spoon against the open pot and setting the container down as I took her small red notebook. Usually her assignments consisted of sentence structures, fill-in-the-blanks with the correct verbs and pronouns, grammar and small story excerpts they would have to proofread. I opened the notebook and saw her blue pen along the white-lined paper. I scanned her assignment and read through her sentences with a breeze.  
“Hmm, looks very good…your cursive is better too.” I said, eying the large cursive letters along the wide ruled lines. I glanced at Petra and saw her give me a self-satisfied grin. I then flipped the page and saw a piece of folded paper tucked between the pages. On the paper in large, cursive letters it read:

_To DAD - From PETRA._

I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I could tell the childish cursive letters were done with care. I imagined Petra with the pen in her tiny fist, brows furrowed and tongue sticking out with effort as she drew the letters without the guidance of dotted lines. I opened the folded sheet with my right hand, the notebook supported by the other, and I felt all the anxiety and worries that day wash away.

I saw our house and garden drawn in crayon, Petra decisively matching the colors with the huge crayon box I bought her for preschool. She even drew in small purple irises, white and pink roses, and yellow daffodils. In the center of the picture was a figure wearing a blue shirt and black pants and shoes with a tie, along with black hair and grey eyes. His hand was connected with a shorter figure in light red hair, having amber eyes and wearing a matching blue dress. I knew that dress - it was the same one she wore on her first day to preschool and it was still one of her favorite dresses since it matched my dress shirt perfectly. At the top of the paper it read in red crayon:

_HOME IS WHERE DAD IS. I LOVE YOU DAD. LOVE, PETRA_

This was complete with small pink hearts surrounding it.  
I swear, this adorable angel was too good of a child for me. I didn’t deserve her. I saw Petra staring at me, her hands folded behind her back. I knew she would do this when she was nervous or asking for something. I felt tears burning in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away, giving Petra a gentle smile.  
“This is beautiful Petra. Thank you so much little scout, I love you too.”  
Petra beamed and gave me a goofy grin as I went over to the fridge and added the picture to the growing collection of other small crayon drawings, progress reports with gold stars, and snapshots of us at the museum and park. She made me so proud in so many ways. From her fearless personality and her genuine kindness, I never regretted adopting her when she was only a hopeless infant. She filled a gaping whole I never realized I had, flooding me with love and sunlight into an otherwise solitary and apathetic existence. 

I then placed the notebook on the counter and knelt down to eye level with Petra, opening my arms wide. She knew what this meant and in an instant her smiling face was nuzzled into my dress shirt as her small arms swung around my neck. Securing her tightly in my arms, I picked her up and she hummed happily as I gently laid a kiss in her soft hair. She spoke in a quiet voice, the kitchen going silent at her words except for the faint hum of the refrigerator and dishwasher.  
“You can give the cookie to me tomorrow, but you can give one to Hange though.”  
_I swear, this child…_  
The silence was broken by Hange’s loud snorts and Petra’s preceding giggles.

***

I put Petra to sleep and made sure her dark purple colored bedsheets and matching quilt with blue stars was comfortably pulled over her. She was out like a light as I kissed her rosy cheek and gently brushed stray strands of hair from her forehead. I quietly made my way out of her room and down the stairs where Hange was placing the last pieces of the game in its cardboard box.   
“Thanks for watching her tonight, Hange.” She casted a flashing grin at me as she cheerfully tapped the cover onto the box.   
“No problem, I love that kid. She is a blast to hang with - better than most of my coworkers.”  
I crossed my arms, my voice deadpanned. “I work with you Hange.”  
“Exactly. But you are also my boss so that doesn’t count.”  
“You are lucky you help watch Petra.” I mumbled, a faint smile appearing on my lips.   
“It is a privilege.” she said, giving me a genuine smile in return as she proceeded out of the kitchen and into the hallway towards the back entrance. I followed her, leaning against the wall as she momentary searched through her purse before she grabbed her brown leather coat.    
I thought of our brief conversation before Petra entered the room with her homework. This turned into almost another hour of boardgames and laughter before I encouraged Petra to get ready for bed.

The emerald-eyed waiter smirked again in my memories, my own mind mocking me. I cleared my throat with annoyance.

  
“You know that waiter from the teahouse?”  
Hange’s thick-rimmed glasses shined with sudden interest.  
_Creepy old bat._  
“That delicious eye candy called Eren? Of course!”  
I rolled my eyes. “Him and his two friends are going to be the new recruits. They will be noticed in a few weeks that their applications have been accepted, and they will receive the necessary training if they decide to pursue the Survey Corps.”  
Hange halted mid-step, her arm frozen in one of the jacket’s sleeve with the other half of the jacket hanging loosely and unoccupied by its human half. I saw her wide brown eyes grown even larger with excitement and mischief. A shit eating grin spread across her face. That was when I suddenly knew that Erwin wasn't the only one who recommended Mikasa and Eren.   
It was Hange’s suggestion.  
_Of-fucking-course._  
“Dammit Hange!” I sighed. “Why?”  
“I met Eren’s sister, Mikasa. She was the one that approached me and asked if she and her brother can apply.” I tiredly raised my eyebrows, passing my hand across my exhausted face.

I trusted Erwin and Hange with my life, and I albeit briefly scanned the recommended applications at best. I knew that blonde kid Armin was going to be a great asset in the Survey Corp's such as in the Special Research Field overseen by Hange, but I did't know a thing about Eren's adopted sister. I hardly even knew the kid myself besides his dark past. I also knew he was sinful to look at and was the best server in Trost. I was biased and I didn't give a fuck. If he asked me for any job, even as my personal secretary, I would give it to him in a heartbeat. 

But were Mikasa and Eren really ready to work for the Survey Corps? Even Armin? And how did they even figure out about the Survey Corps? You required an inside connection, so how the hell did Hange find them?

She was already answering the question on my lips.  
“Apparently the Ackerman girl and her brother know Kirstein. He suggested to ask for my name at _Bar Clandestine_. I’m sure they are dating or something…” she waved her hand absentmindedly. I suddenly felt like her words punched me in the gut as I quietly leaned against the wall with my arms folded across my chest. I had a neutral expression but inside I panicked. My eyes went wide. 

 _Dating. Who was dating Kirstein? I swear to fucking god if Seabiscuit_ _was screwing my Ere---_

Hange continued, halting my train of thought to a violent crash. 

"I was able to interview her in person and review her application, along with her brother's. Ackerman and Kirstein seem like polar opposites, but what do I know." She shrugged. I felt my heart roar in triumph. Eren was mine and no one else's, to hell I was going to let him be with someone lousy or a guy with an equine-inspired face.

 _Wait...was he even gay?_ I furrowed my brows. I didn't know this either. 

_FUCK._

Hange continued, fully shrugging on her coat and fully zipping the metal link up to her neck. She slipped her socked foot into the shoe, slightly hopping on the other foot as she pulled up the knee-length boot.

"Anyway, despite her cold exterior Mikasa is very talented. She is a certified black belt and martial arts instructor at the nearby exercise facility, her brother occasionally helps but he does more community service work. He teaches some early childhood and special education classes plus he tutors inner-city kids on the weekends with his friend Armin.”

 _....He teaches and tutors kids? That must mean he can manage and actually enjoys being around whiny brats and...Shit. Why is he such a perfect angel._  
I sighed, my back and shoulders still firmly pressed to the wall. “This is going to be a fucking shit storm.” Hange was able to get on her other boot, somewhat more gracefully than the previous one. She was now reaching for her purse and me in the process.  
“This will be fun, Levi! You know it!” She wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug and bid me goodnight, her ponytail wildly swinging and her glasses flashing with evil plans.

She left out the back door and into the night, a whirlwind of cold air and mischief going with her as she clutched a small plastic bag with an oatmeal cookie in tow. 

***

[Inspiration for Levi's house and garden](http://www.mylusciouslife.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/House-and-garden-pictures-mylusciouslife-architecture-and-landscapes.jpg)

[Inspiration for the kitchen](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/511b12efe4b0d075328d3e82/5501ac24e4b0bc6bcd4ac2b7/5501ac25e4b0bc6bcd4ac2bc/1426172966030/stunning-kitchen-deisgn_03.jpg?format=1000w)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me, fellow scouts


	4. The Heart's Sweet Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN! THE UPDATE IS FINALLY HERE. AND EARLY TOO.  
> MY BELOVED, SPOILED READERS - I PRESENT THE 4TH CHAPTER <3  
> I honestly had so much fun writing this. You will see why.  
> Things finally start to pick up.
> 
> Aaaannnndddd....  
> FOR THE GLORY OF HUMANITY AND LEVI'S SMILE - DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Levi have the day off, and Levi allows Petra to choose wherever she wishes to go. Levi must make yet another mental note of kicking Hange's ass for her influence over his daughter.
> 
> Eren is not all that innocent, and Levi is not one to be fooled.

It has been over two weeks since I last have been at the teahouse, the last incident causing embarrassment to Eren and making me feel that I should give him some space. I didn’t visit during that space of time, my mind often being distracted at work for how that gorgeous brunette and fine ass was doing without me.  
_Did he miss me? Or wonder where I was at?_  
_Shit_ , people don’t miss me. Besides Petra, but she is my daughter. That doesn’t count.  
I stirred the batter in the bowl, eying a small notecard in my spidery cursive handwriting that was paper-clipped to an open page. It was a simple cookbook I made, filled with my mother’s own recipes. Her original recipes were written on scraps of paper or a used notebook, found bounded together with string in the solitary box of belongings that my mother owned over her abruptly, short lifetime. The box was given to me by my Uncle Kenny when I joined the Survey Corps at 16. He passed away a year before I adopted Petra, the same year I also stopped the five year relationship with the older, annoyingly handsome and well endowed eyebrowed, Erwin. I have all of her original recipes and belongings carefully stored within the closet in small study near my bedroom, the small handful of items carefully packaged in an elegant black box.

The white notecard with my cursive handwriting was stapled to a homemade recipe my mother had for pancakes, the adjacent page containing a recipe for french toast. The simple batter combined cinnamon and finely chopped apples, and it tasted perfect when warmed and cooked golden to a fluffy flat cake. On the notecard I mentioned variations of the homemade breakfast treat, experimenting which flavors worked well or what ingredient can be substituted. I also wrote if Petra had any specific preferences and favorites.  
_Note: Cinnamon- Petra doesn’t like it when there is too much or too little._  
I had no idea how the tiny 4-year-old became a connoisseur of breakfast food, but I prepared the batter and added a pinch of cinnamon to the mix without argument.

It was a national holiday today and Petra didn’t have school. I was out of the office, waking up instead to spoil my daughter as usual with one of her favorite breakfasts.  
I promised her months ago that I would take the day off from work, both of us going out to wherever her gentle heart desired. And I never backed on my promises, especially to my own daughter. She had recently come down the stairs, her socked feet quiet and stealthy as she snuck up on me while I was pulling out the non-stick griddle and an extra bowl from the lower cupboard. I of course, noticed her shadow out of the corner of her eye. I also heard her giggling, but I paid no attention and acted completely engrossed in mixing the batter and scanning the pages of the cookbook. She jumped on my legs like a wild marsupial, her arms wrapping around my black sweatpants in a iron-tight hug.

“Good morning, Dad.”

I glanced down and saw Petra happily hugging me in her soft yellow pajamas with small purple elephants on them. I smiled.

“Good morning little scout. I will have breakfast ready soon, want to help dad and set the table for me?”

She eagerly nodded and she went to one of the cabinets below the granite countertop, already taking out a package of napkins, setting a small stack on the table, before going back to get the silverware.

“Where would you like to go today, Petra?” I asked, gingerly handing her two forks from the open white droor that she freed with her two small hands. I closed the door and saw her furrow her tiny brows in concentration, the large silver fork and a smaller matching one clutched in her strong grip.

“Hmmm.”

I never seen a 4-year-old look so serious. It was nearly comical and I bit my lip, practically ginning like I have seen the funniest thing in ages.

“Anywhere is fine, as long as dad is with me.”

My grin turned into a tearful, proud expression of a parent. This girl was something else, using a line like that on me.

“You don’t have to decide right away. When you get an idea let me know.” I softly added.

She nodded her head, strands of her messy bed-head hair sticking up at some ends as she left with the forks to set the table. As she did that I poured batter onto the heated griddle, pieces of small chopped apples and dots of cinnamon decorating the mixture.  
I had a bowl of fresh fruit also prepared, and Petra also took this to the table along with the maple syrup. She knew the drill.

She was hungry too.

Petra slid out the chair to the dining table and promptly sat herself up on it, eagerly swinging her small legs back in forth.

I managed to make several small pancakes for her and got her plastic Batman cup and filled it with orange juice from the fridge. I walked the steaming plate over to the table, a toothy grin appearing on her face as I laid the plate and orange juice before her like a chef featuring an elegant wine and a special order.

“Thank you, papa!”

I nodded my head and softly replied. “You’re welcome. Now don’t eat too fast.”

Making my way back over to the stovetop, I took the metal bowl and poured batter onto the griddle with the help of a spatula. The batter sizzled and bubbled as I started to make another batch of pancakes.

“Papa, I think I decided what I want to do today.”

I raised my dark brows and glanced back at her. She grasped her purple and black superhero cup in small hands, drinking some of the orange juice. “Well that was quick. What do you want to do, little scout?”

She placed the cup down on the table alongside her plate, a grin appearing on her small pink lips. For a moment I saw a flash of Hanji’s mischief dancing in her eyes.

_Why was I having a bad feeling about this…_

“I want to go to the teashop!”

I blinked.

Like I said, I _never_ backed on my promises.

I only nodded as I flipped another golden pancake on the griddle, the batter sizzling and steaming along with my internal organs. I felt uneasy about suddenly showing up at the teahouse, but I wouldn't dare to back on my word. Petra grinned with delight as she took a hearty bite of her breakfast and sipped more of her orange juice.

This was going to be an _interesting_ day.

I wonder how Eren would react that I was a single father to a fiery little 4-year-old daughter. My hand reached for a spare bowl of fruit of sliced apples and strawberries on the counter. I threw a chopped strawberry into my mouth, letting the ripe fruit and sweet juices crush under my teeth.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

I pulled out the dining chair for Petra and she ungraciously clambered onto it, her black leggings and jumper-dress bunching up at her knees.

Petra insisted that she wanted to be treated as a lady today, and she certainly dressed up for the occasion. She wore a white blouse with a peter pan collar - a collar that had rounded ends that met at the front. The jumper she wore over her blouse was a grey knit pattern that ended above her waist, the rest of the jumper being a black floral overlay of a black skirt that came to her little knees. She wore her matching black flats with small polka dot bows. As a doting parent I couldn’t help but smile from the overload of cuteness that seemed to surround her like air. She gave an exasperated huff, one of her shoes seemed to be slipping off from her foot. I was ready to help her when she spoke to me, clearly exhausted from her unsuccessful effort to sit in the overly-large chair.

“Can I sit with you instead?”

“But I thought you wanted to sit in the chair like a lady today?”

“I can be a lady another day.” she said, her eyes glowed with determination.

“Ok, Petra.” I said, a smile touching my lips as I helped her out of her ivory colored, knee-length coat and took off her green knit hat with a large pom-pom at the top and matching mittens. I hung her coat on the back of the chair and placed her hat on the cushion. I then also took off my coat and likewise placed it over the same chair, Petra looking around the restaurant with curiosity. She didn’t seem to care that we were in a small, quiet section of the teahouse.

Without warning, I scooped her up into my arms and she gave a squeal of laugher as I settled into my seat with her sitting on my knee. She looked completely content as she excitedly ran her small hands over the white tablecloth, the pinks of her fingernails painted with a glossy, sparkly nail polish. This must have been Hange’s doing the day before when she watched her for the evening. I least they weren’t black. I would probably have a heart attack.

A warm, familiar voice came to my ears. I felt my heart race as he spoke my name with tenderness. “Hello, Levi. What would you….”

I turned my head and looked up, my eyes meeting with emerald gemstones that darted from me to the little girl on my lap. His mouth slightly opened in amazement at the bundle of cuteness that smiled back at the brunette waiter.

“Hello!” she softly squeaked, her mouth forming into her toothy grin. Eren was immediately smitten and he beamed back, my devout love-interest completely distracted by the sweet daughter of mine on my knee. I noticed that he was wearing a smoky-grey button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing his muscular arms. A black digital watch decorated his delicate wrist. I hungrily swallowed.

“Hello! My name is Eren, what is yours young lady?”

She shook her head, her smile forming into a disappointed scowl. “My name is Petra, but I am not a lady today.”

Eren raised his eyebrows in genuine interest. “Oh, why not?” He was completely engrossed in this child.

_Here is goes._

I was holding my breath as Petra stuck up her nose, her small pink lips in a pout.

“I wasn’t able to sit on the chair today because it was too big. So I decided to be a lady another day and sit with my papa instead. But that is ok, my dad is the best dad in the world.”

I glanced at Eren and saw him flash a grin before he quickly covered it with his hand. I couldn’t help but give a small smile at the fearlessness and brutal honesty from this girl. I was a proud father, even if she embarrassed me in the process. I didn’t care.

“Tell Mr. Eren what you would like to order.” I softly spoke by her ear.

Petra nodded, her hands taking the small menu from the table which seemed to be overly large for her as she tightly gripped it with her small hands. She quickly glanced at it, and both Eren and I waited patiently for her to request her order. After a moment she looked up at Eren, who happened to be practically beaming. I even saw a faint blush on his cheeks. But I noticed that ever since he saw Petra he hasn’t made eye contact with me. I felt uneasiness unfurl in my stomach.

_What did he think of me?_

“Mr. Eren…!” she began in a firm small voice, her hands gripping the menu still as she looked up at him.

“Yes, Miss Petra?”

“I will have the Rose tea!” Eren nodded in approval.

“An excellent choice, Miss Petra.” She smiled triumphantly at this.

I then nonchalantly added after Petra gave her order. “I will have the usual. Plus a serving of the almond cookies.”

Petra handed Eren the menu, his sparkling green eyes not once looking at me but only at my daughter. I saw him give a gracious bow, his right hand crossing over his chest like a salute, treating Petra like she was a queen handing him the menu instead of a tiny eccentric girl. She giggled as he walked away to ring up our orders.

Petra then turned around to look at me. She looked very happy.

“Mr. Eren has pretty green eyes.”

I nodded my head in agreement. “Yes Petra...Green like shining emeralds.” I said without thinking. I then realized what I said, my heart skipping a beat. 

_Shit._

_Will Petra….suspect that I like him? Can she see that?_

I eyed her curiously, my gaze narrowing into an intense inspection and my face neutral as she began to name off other things that were the color green. It soon became a small, innocent game that we played to past the time. _  
_

“…Green like the grass in our yard during springtime?”

“Yes, green like the leaves on the rose bushes too.” I said, brushing back stands of strawberry blonde hair of her pixi cut. I could feel her small feet swinging back in forth as she sat on my knee.

“What about as green as my knit hat and mittens?”

“Yes, and green like the coat you have and rain boots.”

“But those are light green.” She added, her swinging feet coming to a sudden halt.

“They are still green.” I said, remembering the rain boots under the bench at home.

She hummed in agreement, resuming her swinging feet once more. I felt her shoed heel softly hit below my knee, slightly causing a reflexive reaction and jerking my leg under the table. Petra let out a spew of giggles at the sudden movement. I swear, Hange’s craziness was rubbing off on her. I could imagine Hange’s maniac cackle around her. Petra then spoke between giggles.

“You must like Mr. Eren since many things remind you of his green eyes.”

There was a moment of silence and all I could hear was the sound of my breath hitching in my throat and the twisting, crashing sensations in my heart. 

_Ahh shit. knew it. I fucking knew it. God dammit Hange, I blame this on you._

Not only was Hange’s craziness but something even more fearful was rubbing off on her - her inquisitiveness. I was both proud and terrified of this super child that merrily swung her small feet and nestled against my chest, my arm securely around her waist. I didn’t have any words to say to that. None at all. I was fucking speechless. 

“Here you are, Miss Petra.”

I felt the breath I was holding softly exhale in surprise. My heart hammered in my chest as Eren stood by our table, a silver platter in hand. A small decorated porcelain plate was settled on the table before us with a small matching teacup. The porcelain was a gentle shade of yellow with pink roses dancing across the surface.

“Pink roses are my favorite!” she exclaimed.

“Be careful, the tea is very hot.” I said, slightly pushing the plate over so Eren can place the other ordered items on the table.

Eren then placed my tea and the order of almond cookies on the table, Petra watching in sheer delight as she eyed the tea in decorative cups. She then looked up at Eren, her golden eyes pleading like a small, innocent puppy.

“Can you join us?”

That was when Eren’s eyes locked with mine. I felt electricity shoot straight through me. It took a moment for me to catch my breath and speak.

“Petra…” I began. Eren was working, surely he didn't have time to suddenly drop what he was doing and sit with a socially inept single father and his eccentric little daughter.

“I would love that. I actually start break right now…if that is ok with your dad?” His eyes went from Petra to me. Petra also looked at me, her eyes pleading. I gave a smile and ruffled her hair.

“Sure. Eren, why don’t you get a spare cup and we can all have tea together?”

He warmly smiled at me, his emerald eyes sparkling as he quickly strode off back to the kitchen.  
I was sure I saw Petra give a small smile of achievement. Maybe I was dreaming, but I blinked again and sure enough her small pink lips curved into a smile.

Hange definitely was spending too much time with Petra. I was going to murder crazy glasses. Her shit-eating grin, craziness and sharp deductive abilities were contagious and threatening the innocence of my daughter.

Eren quickly returned with a plain white teacup and he pulled out the empty chair across from me and sat in it. He delicately placed the teacup on the table, his eyes slowly moving from his cupped hands to me. In that moment of silence I felt that time stopped itself when we both looked at each other, our eyes meeting and traces of laughter glowing within them. Petra’s voice broke through the somewhat awkward and comfortable silence. I wasn’t able to decipher which until Petra blurted out a question.

“Mr. Eren, did you know that my dad’s favorite flowers are white roses?”

_Yes. Now awkward silence._

He turned his gaze from me to the little girl who sat on my lap, her hands folded on the table.  
“Oh, I did not know that.” He gently spoke, a smile forming on his handsome face. “Did you know that my favorite flowers are purple lilies?”

My eyes went wide at his words. Purple lilies were my mother's favorite flower. 

_Mother in heaven. You sent another angel to me, didn't you?_

This brunette man was fucking perfect for me, in every damn way. _Oh God_ , I wanted to snatch that collar of his shirt and pull him across the table like a savage animal, my mouth hungrily devouring his luscious lips. _Fuck._  

Petra gasped. I was suddenly terrified that I may have sworn out loud.

“We grow those in our garden too!” 

I breathed a secret sigh of relief. 

Eren chuckled at this. “What about your favorite tea?”

She thought about this. “The same one as Dad. Guess!”

“The one he is having now, Lady Kuchel’s tea.”

“That was too easy, that one doesn’t count.” she pouted. At this Eren laughed once more.

“Miss Petra and her father are very alike.”

At this Petra beamed but I raised my eyebrows. Perhaps…this conversation wasn’t going to hell as I expected. Eren only smiled sheepishly, his eyes glowing. I saw blush dust his cheeks.

_Ah, that lovely shade of pink…_

_Wait…what is happening here?_ Is Petra _mediating_ a conversation between us? Is she planning something in that observant brain of hers? I sat quietly, pondering this thought as I poured tea into Eren’s cup with my free right hand.

“Thank you, Levi.” He whispered. My eyes locked with his once more, the blush deepening in color. Petra’s voice chimed in again.

“Mr. Eren, do you know my favorite color?” 

He seemed to seriously ponder this thought. “Yellow?” 

She shook her head.

“Blue?”

“That was last week.” I rolled my eyes. Ok, she was just milking it. Eren could give a dozen colors before he got to the right one.

Eren smiled. “How about Purple?”

She nodded. “Now guess my dad’s favorite color!”

At this I gave a slight sigh. “Petra, I think you asked Mr. Eren enough questions.”

None of them listened to me and Eren began to list off colors, apparently enjoying the game. Petra was thrilled that Eren easily responded to her and was interested, and that made me relieved at least.

“Black.”

She shook her head, wisps of her strawberry blonde hair bouncing along.

“Grey?”

She shook her head. Eren seemed to be thinking hard.

“….white?”

“White is the absence of color.” Petra quickly responded, her tone firm like a teacher correcting a student. Eren was clearly taken aback.

 _Oh God._ Now Eren would surely think she was a weirdo.

“You are absolutely right Miss Petra, or should I say artist Petra?” He wiggled his eyebrows. She giggled at this, her small hands going over her mouth in an adorable manner.

Well I think I just died and went to heaven.

I couldn’t handle this conversational cuteness between them. I didn’t think Eren was perfect enough, but I couldn't have been more glad to be proven wrong. He was the highest level of perfection a human being can possibly be. His natural talent to easily communicate with others and win the hearts of anyone he spoke with was something I was slightly envious of. Slightly. Petra was clearly proof of that - but she was adorable in her own way. No wonder they kicked it off so well. Both Eren and Petra were like shining angels of radiant beauty and captivating charm as they lightly chatted at the table. Sometimes I wondered if I were more social would I also be a better parent…was this only a talkative stage in Petra, and then my sourness would rub off on her like Hange’s craziness? Maybe I should talk more. I then thought of Erwin’s dumb suggestions. I mentally shook the thought away, my mind easily focusing back to Eren. Not to mention his caramel colored skin, tousled brown hair and tall, lean build that gave him a model status.  
_Damn,_ I don’t know how much I can take of this.

Eren then thought again, his fingers of his right hand tapping against the tabletop.

“Blue?”

She shook her head.

“Hmm…Orange?”

She shook her head once again. I raised the teacup to my lips, taking a sip of the citrus infused tea. I was expecting Eren to give another color name until Petra answered it for him. I nearly choked on my tea.

“His favorite color is green.” she said. “But not plain green. An emerald green like your eyes.”

_Holy Fuck. Hange I am going to murder your ass when I get back home._

I saw one of Eren’s hands release from the white cup to brush against his lips. He wasn’t looking at me, but I caught a brief smile before it was hid by his slender fingers. I turned to Petra, my own face expressionless as she grabbed an almond cookie innocently and began to nibble on it. Crumbs dusted the small plate before her with the other half. I grabbed from the nearby stack of napkins and placed one next to her.  
_Sneaky girl_. I should have seen this coming.

“Be sure to use a napkin afterwards. And blow on your tea before you drink it, you don’t want to burn your mouth.” I quietly said, my expression calm and composed. She nodded as she swallowed the small piece of her cookie.

I was trying to avoid Eren’s intense blush and gaze but then he spoke up again. His voice slightly ragged. My grey eyes widened at hearing the slight change in his voice.

“Petra, do you know what my favorite color is?” She looked up, clearly interested, and shook her head.

I dared to look up and then saw Eren gaze directly at me. But in a way I have never seen before, and surely not appropriate for Petra.

Thank God she wasn’t old enough to understand.

One can only hope with Hange as her babysitter. After this date I clearly didn’t know my daughter anymore.

Eren’s elbow was lazily propped up on the table, his face resting in his palm as his other hand rested around the cup, fingers dancing around the rim in circular motions. His green eyes seemed to pierce straight through me to my soul, causing my skin to heat up and my heart to beat wildly in my chest as if on command. His eyes seemed to drink in every detail of my face, slowly traveling over my features as a small grin graced his lips.

“My favorite color is grey…but not a plain grey.” He began, his eyes burning with a heated gaze. “But like sparkling silver, or clouds after it rains with the sky opening up. There are traces of blue in it, and the color can be light sometimes and dark other times.”

Petra seemed to nod as if in agreement and bluntly responded.

“Like papa’s eyes.”

There was a pause.

_Unbelievable._

My breathing hitched at Eren’s breathy tone.

“Exactly like your father’s eyes.”

_________________________________________________________________________

I was handing the paid bill and additional generous tip to the blonde hostess, Historia, at the counter near the front of the store when I turned around and glanced at Petra and Eren. My heart squeezed in my chest, erratically beating with affection that mercilessly engulfed me in waves of warmth. I was nearly breathless at the small, tender scene before me.

Eren was knelt to Petra’s eye level, carefully buttoning up her little ivory jacket, his elegant fingers working deftly at the small black buttons. Petra was completely engrossed in Eren’s hands like he was working a magic trick as he securely fastened her within its soft fabric. Little green mittens were clasped behind her back, holding the matching knit green hat with a giant pom-pom on top.

“Did you have a good time today, Miss Petra?” Eren gently cooed as he finished buttoning the last round knob. He then softly held her at arm’s length, giving her a radiant smile. She shyly smiled at him, nodding energetically in agreement.

“That is wonderful. I had a good time too.” Eren said, his eyes glistening with sincere happiness. “Now make sure you stay warm outside, okay?”  
Her shyness then seemed to vanish at Eren’s concern. She whipped out her mittened hands from behind her back, nearly shoving the knit green hat in his face.

“Don’t worry, I have papa’s hat he made for me!”

 _Oh God._ Not only did Eren know my favorite color was his emerald green eyes, that I was a good cook, had a flower garden in my backyard, had a spitfire of a daughter, and now that I fucking _knitted._

Eren’s smile only widened. “You have a truly wonderful father that loves you very much. I am glad.” He gently brushed strands from her face, his eyes glistening with genuine truthfulness to his words. “May I put your hat on, Miss Petra?”

She nodded energetically once again, her smile widening with delight as a rosy blush colored her small freckled cheeks. Eren took the hat offering and securely placed it atop her head, straightening out the knit edges and the large pom-pom at the top. He carefully tucked strands of her hair beneath the cap.

“You look very fashionable. You must get it from your dad.” Eren mused, smiling at Petra rose her chin slightly higher. A pleased voice came from her tiny lips.

"Yes, I learned from the best.”

I was speechless. A blushing little cherub one moment, a riot the next. I turned back to Historia who was smiling sheepishly, biting a lip to stop herself from giggling. Her eyes went to me.

“Thank you Sir. Be safe driving.” I nodded my thanks and turned back around and took a few steps to them. Eren saw me approaching and he quickly rose to his feet. His face blushed and a wide grin on his lips.

 _Christ,_  how I wanted to take that beautiful mouth in my own and see his blush deepen further under my fervent kisses.  
I glanced downwards at the bundled riot of cuteness that stared up at me expectantly. Her expression and amber eyes looked a little sad that we were leaving.

“Ready, little scout?” I called her, slipping my wallet into my pocket and fishing out my leather gloves. It was my favorite term of endearment for her, as well as one of hers as well.

“Almost. One last thing.” she said and she turned to Eren. She waved her small mitten hand over to him, as if she wanted to speak with him privately. I felt my lips twitch upward in a smile as I slipped on my leather gloves as I watched her wait anxiously. Eren quickly understood that Petra wanted to tell him something, and he bent down before her. In an instant she jumped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an innocent, endearing hug.

That was when I knew my heart couldn’t take this anymore. I saw Eren’s momentarily stunned expression and I wondered how he would react, my breath catching in my throat. But the I saw the familiar wide smile on his face and he wrapped his arms around Petra in a embrace that struck me to the deepest core of my soul. His eyes closed as he snuggled her. It was an embrace with the utmost gentleness yet showed complete protectiveness. It was like a warm, secure shelter - a comforting cloak that draped around her.

It was as if this little girl had given him the world through that hug.

I knew this feeling, because that was how I hugged her. That was how I felt too. I would do anything to feel Petra’s small arms around my neck, to see her smile of content. Of knowing that she was safe, happy, loved and cared for to the fullest. I swore on my grave to give her all of that, those things that were cut short when I was a hopeless child and never had growing up. Yet I also knew something else of how the erratic beats of my heat ached with longing.

How my knees felt like buckling under my weight.

How the sensation of warmth that surged through me in waves overpowered me.

It left me breathless.

Eren's emerald eyes opened and both he and Petra came apart from their embrace.

“Thank you Petra, you made my day at work so much better. I hope you and your dad will visit again soon.” he softly spoke, his eyes smiling with mirth as he glanced at me with a crooked smile. I felt my head buzz and I was listless in his radiant beauty.

 _Shit_. I felt like passing out.

“We will! Thank you Mr. Eren!” Petra chirped with happiness. The handsome brunette beamed.

“You can call me Eren - we are friends after all, right?” Petra looked as if it were Christmas morning, her amber eyes growing wide like sunlit orbs as she jumped up excitedly.

“YES!” Eren chuckled and then he turned to me. His smile still there but changing to something almost embarrassed. He looked nearly childlike and innocent, standing there with blushed features wringing his hands and not knowing where to look. I saw him bite his lip, his eyes slowly moving up from the floor to my face- his blushing gaze finally falling on me. A bolt of electricity shot straight through me, igniting coiling flames of heat in my abdomen.

I have never been so infatuated---no---possessed, by a man. 

_Oh-fucking-no you are not. I am on to you kid._

I knew this man was far from innocent. He was playing my heartstrings like a fucking violin. And it was damn well woking, my pulse beating in a strong crescendo and my mind already imagining the beautiful melodies of Eren’s moans when I would relentlessly take him whole. Unwavering and devouring, worshipping every inch of that man.

_Patience, Levi._

I glanced at Petra and affectionately caressed my gloved hand on her head, my fingers slightly brushing against the pom-pom. Only Petra can look effortlessly adorable in such a ridiculously cute hat. Hence why I knitted that for her, using the softest and greenest yarn I could find.

Green. Emerald green.

“Time to head out, scout.” I murmured. I then glanced at Eren who still bashfully stared at me with deep peridot eyes, intensely burning with something hidden. A faint smile formed on my lips.

“Thank you Eren, goodbye.” I whispered. Eren blinked, his eyes widening.

“BYE EREN!” waved Petra with her mittened hand. Eren then quickly turned to the little girl and waved back, his features softening into the familiar breathtaking smile.

“Bye Petra!” He replied.

With that, Petra slipped her gloved hand in mine and I opened the door, allowing Petra to go out before me with her mittened hand tugging me along. The brisk winter air met us as we made our way to the car, Petra swinging our clasped hands back in forth as she hummed a tune. I felt my other hand grope for the familiar care keys in my pocket and felt the cold touch of metal against my bare skin.

_What?_

I fished out the car keys with my left bare hand and stared at if for a minute. I swore I put on my other glove. I felt a cold wind surge through us and Petra gave a silly squeak. I pressed the button to open the car doors and the vehicle gave its resounding beep as the headlights flashed and the locks opened. Petra already had the door open and was clambering onto her carseat, making me wonder why she didn't manage to sit on the dining chair when the carseat was clearly higher, when I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye.

Buckling Petra into her carseat and closing the door, I sure enough saw Eren close the restaurant door and jog over to me. I stood at the back bumper of my car, my hands in my pockets. One gloved, one bare. I felt the car keys drop into my pocket from my trembling grasp.

_My heart is racing, why was it fucking racing?_

Eren came to an abrupt stop before me, his breath in a slight pant and his cheeks red. His tousled hair was thrown over his face and he quickly brushed it away with his slender fingers.

_Oh, right. Because of this kid._

He then held out his other hand and revealed my misplaced glove that I sworn I put it on earlier. His palm openly offering the misplaced item. It must have fallen in the lobby when I was....distracted. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Missing something?” He let out in a breath, his eyes sparkling and bright with humor.

“Thank you Eren, I could have sworn I….”

I reached out with my bare hand to take the glove but then I felt Eren tug the lapels of my wool jacket close, my lips instantly meeting his in an enraptured kiss. Even though cold winter air surrounded us I felt the instant warmth of his soft lips.

It was perfect _\- fucking perfect._

I felt Eren sigh as his warm mouth explored mine, his velvet lips grazing and languidly pressing against mine in small strokes. The heat coiled dangerously in my lower abdomen, threatening to travel further as I sought after his lips like water to a parched mouth. 

He was life-giving water, he was my salvation in a barren desert. But now that landscape had dramatically shifted when I wrapped my arms around his lean waist and he let a breathy moan escape past his slightly open mouth. This man gave me a balmy paradise, an undiscovered land of pleasure and inspiration.  

I was breathless and blushing as Eren pulled away from me, his eyes opening lazily as if from a dream. His cheeks flushed. I then felt the touch of leather and warmth on my bare palm, the glove and Eren’s hand encircling mine. His emerald eyes no longer sparkled with something hidden…I could clearly see what it was now.

A fiery, burning passion. 

He spoke in a sultry voice that heated me to my core. “Don’t forget that too, Levi. Stay warm.”

I stared wordlessly as he stepped back, the warmth of his hand slipping past my fingertips. He quickly jogged his way back inside the restaurant, throwing a smoldering smile over his shoulder and a small wave before he vanished behind the doors. I blinked several times in disbelief, wondering if I was in a dream. I stared down at the leather glove in my hands. By whatever gods or higher power had caused me to be an idiot and drop my glove, I was extremely grateful for it. 

I slowly slipped on my glove, still feeling the sensation of Eren's lips against mine.

I was going to make him completely, fully mine. I had no doubt- I will bind that man to me. I will make him know what its like to be left breathless and reeling in fiery passion. I will let him know the taste of ecstasy in pleasure's heated rhythm. I will make him experience light and darkness, salvation and sin. 

_Two can play at this game, Eren._

I secretly smiled to myself as I quickly turned around to get into the car, not noticing Petra’s wide eyes that looked out the back-seat window.

Throughout the car ride home I glanced at Petra who smiled contently out the rear view window, her hands folded nearly on her lap as she sat securely in the toddler carseat. I played a [soundtrack CD](https://youtu.be/unCVi4hYRlY) with music from the French film _Amelie_ over the car’s sound system. I would never allow Petra to watch the movie until she was a mature adult but she loved the quaint, classical tunes as much as I did.

The heart throb in my chest and the warmth of Eren’s velvety lips remained with me through the whole car ride home, and stayed with me still as I laid my head down on my pillow at night. A groan escaped my lips as my half-naked body laid under my sheets with exhaustion and longing.

If loving that young waiter was a crime, I was beyond guilty.  
I was head over heels in love with that man, and I let the memories of his kiss and sparkling emerald eyes lull me into a deep sleep filled with heated, sinful dreams.

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE your messages. Feedback me, fellow scouts <3


	5. Devotion, My Dear King - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my writing got kinda stalled by the overload of work at university -but I wanted to tell you some good news~ 
> 
> ...I got to write this chapter! I decided to try something new and change to our favorite brunette boy. I hope you enjoy the story! THERE WILL BE MORE PLOT AFTER THIS CHAPTER AND WE WILL BE DIVING IN DEEP, FOLKS (like more diving in the deep than Adele, which is pretty deep. Water wings are approved)- so look forward to that!  
> Also, I decided to separate this chapter into two parts because I felt it organized the storyline better. I am now working on the second part and it is definitely the most challenging chapter I have written so far - I hope it turns out decent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in the POV of our beloved wonder boy Eren.
> 
> P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS. It filled my week with much needed sunshine :)
> 
> KEEP THE COMMENTS COMMIN' - TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, BELOVED READERS.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP  
BEEP….

“Fuuuuuuccckkkkkkkk…..” I moaned into my pillow, my tired eyes adjusting to stare at the flashing green digital numbers.  
It read 6:05 AM.  
With another cry of exhaustion intermingled with a yawn, I kicked off my covers and sat up in my bed. I reached for the light at the nightstand and turned it on. It illuminated the small, cluttered room and the equally cluttered nightstand where my alarm clock was set atop a small stack of unfinished novels with bookmarks sticking out of the pages. My phone and key necklace also rested on the nightstand along with a small picture frame of Armin, Mikasa and myself.

We all had our arms wrapped around each other and we were in our late teens. Mikasa and I had been living with Armin for a year since we left the orphanage together, and we were crammed together like sardines on the steps of the apartment, fall leaves scattering the ground in shades of gold and crimson at our feet. I wore black converse, cargo capris and a dark purple V-neck shirt with an oversized cardigan, my brass necklace dangled around my neck. My hair hadn’t changed and was still the ruffled, chocolate brown locks. I was in the center with Armin on my right, my arm securely around his shoulder that was covered in a heather gray hoodie as he leaned into me with a laugh. Blonde bangs of hair were brushed across forehead, his smiling face bright with laughter as he wore washed denim skinny jeans and tennis shoes. Mikasa was on my other side, my arm also around her and her lips in a gentle smile, her eyes shining with happiness and her previous flowing black hair cut to a stylish bob. She wore a red scarf with a black rain jacket, dark blue jeans and worn brown ankle boots.  
This picture was taken by Jean during Halloween, myself recommending that he didn't have to spend a dime on a costume since his slitted eyes and long face accurately resembled a horse. Cleary Armin found this typical comment humorous and Mikasa herself smiled as Jean murmured several threats, his mouth in a scowl as he snapped pictures of us sitting on the doorstep.  

It was one of my favorite pictures with the three of us together.

I swung my legs over the bed, my lean thighs already cold from the exposed air. My bare feet met the old wooden floor and sent an unwelcome cold shock through my lean, tall legs. I shivered, feeling the sensation of goosebumps as I hurriedly eased myself up and walked over to my narrow closet.

I grabbed new clothes for the workday. It was really a national holiday but I decided to work at the teahouse. I needed the extra cash to help pay for rent with Mikasa and Armin. We all owned and shared an apartment complex where Armin and his late grandfather lived together. The apartment contained three small rooms used as bedrooms and one medium sized bathroom, and a kitchen that warped into the living/dining area. It was small and it was fairly snug, but we didn’t complain. We each had our separate rooms, had a place to cook and sit down to converse about our day, and a place to simply be together. For us, that was enough.

I had a modest selection of nice shirts and dress pants. I even prided myself on owning two suits. I snagged a smokey grey button-up, the color reminding me of Levi’s gorgeous eyes. I felt a pleasurable shudder go through me when I thought of his intense silver irises that would narrow on me like his prey. It would leave my face burning red, his mind effortlessly undressing me as he languidly sipped from his tea. His soft pink lips would drag across the rim of the porcelain cup and I would watch him, wide-eyed, as I found myself being completely transfixed on how that gorgeous mouth would drink the warm liquid….

With an exhausted groan I felt my morning hardness throb uncomfortably in my boxer shorts. I found my usual black skinny jeans that I wore for work folded with my other pants on one of the closet’s shelves. Snagging the jeans and black belt I hurriedly carried my clean garments out of my room into the neighboring bathroom. I saw no lights on from underneath the closed door and I mentally thanked myself for rising up at the ass crack of dawn. Armin and Mikasa were not working today so they would be enjoying one of life’s greatest luxuries - sleeping in. That meant I had the bathroom all to myself for a solid hour or until one of them needed to wake up to use it. Hopefully I would be out the door on my way to work by then, I didn’t want to bother them too much. Mikasa was tired from teaching intense classes everyday and running the martial arts studio.

Armin has also been exhausted lately. He was finishing his Master's thesis and research at Trost University. He was loaded with a plethora of deadlines and presentations, his shoulder bag appearing to explode at the seams with the amounts of books and papers he carried with him. He told me last week over dinner that his application for a secretarial position at the Sina Corporation was approved, and that he would start working there next week. He told me that it was more inquiry based than pushing papers, and that he would be participating in trade and field research within the corporate powerhouse. I was very proud of him, I knew it was a fantastic company and it was extremely competitive. I heard rumors that the chairmen was ruthless when it came to competition and skilled workers, and he only chose the very best to work from him.

I wasn’t surprised.

Every time I drove past the towering multi-billion skyscraper I would be in awe. It was complete with modern finishings and countless glass windows that would create a reflective exterior. It was a shining beacon within Trost, a colossal sparkling jewel that stood out from the city skyline. I wondered what it would be like to work at the infamous Sina Corporation, but I was satisfied in knowing that Levi owned the teahouse. I felt a comfort in knowing that my paychecks were written in his beautiful hand, and I have always felt safe and relaxed within the teahouse’s quaint environment. I enjoyed the presence of my coworkers, although the manager Ymir can be rather…aggressive, but everyone worked well in a team.

Levi was the most intelligent and composed man I have ever met. He was a reason why the teahouse was such a great success in Trost. Besides, no ruthless tycoon can match his intimidation…

Or sexiness.

I bet that rich bastard of a tycoon was a major asshat on top of that.

I turned the round knob with a free hand and opened the door, quickly turning on the light and shutting myself in the medium sized bathroom. There was a shower/bath unit at the far end of the wall, a toilet on the right, and a 2-sink counter with cupboards that were nearest to me at the door entry. A rack of fresh blue towels hung on the adjacent wall and reflected in the mirror above the two small sinks. There was also a large wicker basket for dirty laundry near the rack of towels. I dropped my pile of clean clothes atop the basket’s cover and started the shower. Cold water rushed out of the tiny facets in the shower head, the water gradually warming and pooling around the drain in the bathtub. I pulled my old, snug band shirt over my head and kicked off my boxers. After a few moments I found the water to my satisfaction and stepped underneath its hot spray. I pressed my head back against the tiled wall and felt droplets of warmth cascade down my naked, lean body. Beads of water dripped from my matted hair and passed my closed eyelids, falling from my dark lashes. My lips were slightly parted as a rough moan escaped past my moist lips, my right hand wrapping around my throbbing erection. A solitary name was a spoken, broken by the groans of my uninhibited longing and shielded by the sounds of the shower's pelting water.

“…ugh…hah…Le…vi…”

___________________________________________________________________

 

Ever since I found out Levi owned the teahouse, I haven’t seen him in nearly two weeks.

He was not as his usual seat at the small pristine table, the RESERVED card still untouched and the gold letters shining like my own solitary beacon - searching for the raven-haired man in immaculate white dress shirts that shined like heavenly light and tailored suits that boasted his perfect physique. I gave a half-mournful, half-lustful sigh. I missed seeing how he would shrug off his black suit jacket, the expensive fabric slipping past the white long-sleeved dress shirt underneath that perfectly tugged at his luscious biceps and abdomen. I knew he was cut and chiseled like a Grecian god underneath. His suit pants perfectly supported that theory- the fabric straining deliciously against the lean thighs and calves, an Italian leather black belt snug around his slim waist. He would pull at the cravat around his neck until the white necktie would be released in a graceful tug of his hand, the satin fabric being neatly draped over the back of his chair with his coat. I would eye him hungrily across the room as he would undo the several buttons of his shirt. I was at work in a professional setting, and I have never seen such a magnificent strip.

_God, that man had one damn hot body._

I felt tight, pleasurable knots form in my stomach as the thought. Sometimes I was grateful for the black apron that tied around my waist. More than several times I felt the familiar heat grow in my lower abdomen whenever Levi would pierce my soul with his quicksilver eyes that melted me to the core, his think pink lips slightly upturned in a sinful smug. I have spent too many lonely dates under the steaming hot water of the shower, vividly imagining Levi’s soft lips against my neck. His breath hot and aching as he moaned my name into the sensitive cusp of my ear…His hand reaching between my slick thighs and gr—— _  
_

“YEAGER! Stop drooling like an idiot and get that table ready!” Ymir shouting over at me, jolting me out of my dazed reverie in the kitchen as I absentmindedly stood unmoving at the counter, a half-empty platter before me. Her dark eyes glared like the devil, her black hair tied up in a slick ponytail as she continued to prepare an order of her own at a large industrial stove. She was the manager of the teashop, as well as Historia’s lifelong partner. They were recently engaged several months ago. 

How the hell did those two get together anyway? They were like polar opposites, night and day. I guess this proves the theory that opposites do indeed, attract. I knew that to be the case with my sister Mikasa and our mutual friend, Jean. I knew their relationship wasn’t too serious at the moment and Mikasa wasn’t one to talk about it.

Yet that damn horse face always knew how to get on my nerves…

“YEAGER!”

“Yes ma’m!” I shouted, quickly filling the platter with supplies and exiting the kitchen with my silver tray. I weaved around the tables of chatting customers and other waiters and waitresses that worked at the restaurant. I made my way towards the back of the restaurant to an empty table near the windows that overlooked the parking lot. Rolling up my charcoal grey sleeves, I brushed off crumbs with a towel and placed a new white cover on the wooden surface. I stocked the table with shining silverware and a menu for daily specials, not immediately noticing the pearly grey Range Rover that steadily pulled into the teahouse’s paved lot. It’s shiny black tires halted to a stop, perfectly parking within the two yellow lines of its usual location. I hummed to the current [remix of a modern tune](https://youtu.be/MaHq0Gh6e2k), one of the many varied songs that played over the sound system.

 _“Turn your magic on,_  
_to me he’d say…_  
_Everything you want is a dream away,_  
_oh we are legends everyday…_  
_that’s what he told._  
_Turn your magic on,_  
_to me he’d say…_  
_Everything you want is a dream away…_  
_Under this pressure, under this weight,_  
_we are diamonds…”_

I surely felt like swaying to the music, the lyrics of the song on my lips as I quietly mouthed them to myself as I made my way to clear the next table.

 _“…I feel my heart beating,_  
_I feel my heart underneath my skin_  
_I feel my heart beating…_  
_Oh you make me feel…._  
_like I’m alive again!_  
_Like I’m alive again!...”_

I finished wiping down the stripped table, small blotches of tea stains and crumbs disappearing underneath the damp towel that I clutched in my hand. My eyes curiously glanced upward at the French-style windows and into the parking lot. I saw several cars pull into the parking lot and a small group of grinning college students walking to the front entrance, happy to be out of school for the national holiday and obtaining warm and flavorful sustenance instead of tasteless, dull cafeteria food. 

_I wonder if he will come today…_

I picked up the towel and empty tray, beginning to make my way back to the kitchen. That was when my heart jolted in my chest and I felt breathless.

Faint.

My feet automatically stopped in its tracks as if my limbs and muscles were on autopilot by another force. I practically glared out the window in a dead-stare, the internal thin red line that I faithfully-painfully upheld to separate pleasure from work - pathetically ignite in an instant and fall apart in happy, burning strands.

I felt an overwhelming release in my chest, as if my heart victoriously ripped out of a constricting bondage that withheld my emotions in feelings. Now it was welcoming a newer bondage - but one in which my heart would flourish with ecstasy and passion. 

I will no longer suppress these feelings and emotions that burned within my chest.

I saw Levi’s familiar car - the shining dark grey Range Rover. But it was not that glorious sight which made me breathless.

It was Levi.

Levi, practically _beaming_  as he opened the car door in a wide swing. His mouth in a endearing smile, his eyes crinkled with happiness. He opened his arms, a precious little girl in an adorable ensemble of an ivory pea coat and a matching green hat and mittens colliding into his embrace.

I felt my knees go weak, my hands trembling as I held onto the silver tray like it was my lifeline in the overwhelming sea of emotions, the surging center being the sinfully attractive Levi. My heart bursted from a blissful, enraptured happiness at seeing his familiar polished form. He was fucking perfect - practically a god, shining with a unforgiving combination of a dark sultry power and a genuine, benevolent light. I gave up on church doctrines a long time ago after my mother's death, but as my eyes drank in his face I knew he would be my fervent religion.

I would walk through hell to have a possible paradise with this man.

He securely placed the child on the ground, closing the open door behind him and locking his luxurious car. The girl reached up with her mittened fingers and grabbed onto his gloved hand, smiling as she slightly skipped alongside him towards the entrance of the teahouse.  
My breath caught in my throat, suddenly causing spots to appear in my eyes and my head go numb. I nearly crumpled to the floor if it weren't for the empty table that I braced my thigh against, my left hand flying to grip the smooth edge so I can steady myself from toppling over.  
I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

_When…when did I get it this bad? Fu..ck._

“Yeager?”

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the blonde-haired hostess. It was Historia. She was dressed in formal black suit pants, black pumps and a navy blue cardigan that brought out her sky blue eyes. She wore a white button-up shirt and a small silver locket around her neck, a birthday present from Ymir. They both had matching ones. 

“You alright? Need a break?” 

“Nah, just felt a little dizzy. I will be fine.” I said, adding a sheepish smile. Her eyes went wide in horror and her voice had that of motherly concern.

“Eren! You look horrible!” I took in a steadying breath and lifted myself off from the table. “I just haven’t been getting too much sleep lately…” I shyly admitted.

Which was true. Levi occupied my mind every night like a relentless incubus. I blushed vividly at this, hoping the color would shield the cold sweat and my paled face. Historia seemed to accept my returning facial coloration as a sign that I was ok. She placed a delicate hand on my shoulder.

“Eren, you have been working a crazy amount of hours the past two weeks without a day off. Give yourself a break and leave early. Use those accumulating sick days and give yourself a nice mini vacation. I will talk to Ymir.”

“Thanks Historia, but I will stick around until the end of my shift. I will surely take you up on those sick days though. I will talk to Ymir tonight before I leave.” I managed a faint grin. She nodded.

“If you need help just let me know. I can send another server in your place if you need extra breaks.”

There was the sound of the door opening and closing across the room. I knew Levi would be in the teahouse right now, waiting to be seated with the little girl at his side. That was my cue to pick up my supplies and get my ass to the kitchen. I nearly sprinted there, quickly weaving between the tables and seated patrons who curiously eyed me as I rushed past them. I finally made it to the back of teahouse and pushed past the kitchen door. I abruptly stopped at the nearby counter, roughly placing the items on top of it. I braced my hands against the cold surface, my palms sweaty and my mind racing. 

They must be related somehow? I never heard Levi mentioning that he had a daughter…but I heard him mention the name ‘Petra’ several times.

_Oh god._

_No. Please no._

_He…wasn’t married, was he?_

I quickly searched my memories, not recalling a ring. Or perhaps he was that type to not wear one….?

 _No. His niece maybe?_ _A friend’s daughter?_

I knew the child had to be a family member. They were unbelievably close to each other that it made me melt with anxiety. Who was this adorable girl that captured his heart?

I stood in the kitchen, anxiously tugging at my gray shirt and neatly re-tucking it into my low-cut skinny black jeans that hugged my hips. I fixed the rolled up sleeves on my shirt and pressed out some crinkles in my shirt. The brass key shined around my neck. I stared at my chrome reflection in the refrigerator.

I felt like absolute shit. I sure felt like I looked it, too.

Mustering up all my courage and taking steadying breathes, I strode out of the safe confines of the kitchen to the now occupied table, the RESERVED card vanishing in Historia’s grasp and into the large pocket of her blue cardigan. She spotted me approaching the table and gave me a quick, encouraging smile. She walked off back to her post as hostess, my infatuation guiding my feet to the partly isolated table alongside golden drapes.

Over the past two weeks I lost track of how many times I peeked my eyes out from the kitchen door’s window, looking for the raven-haired man that now occupied the table. I dreamed of his presence - his voice.

Now he was finally here with an adorable, unknowing guest.

_FUCK._

My heart was already beating fast in my chest. I walked over to the table.

“Hello, Levi. What would you…..”

I stopped. My eyes locked on the little girl who sat in Levi’s lap, her small hands with sparkling pink nails rested upon the tabletop. She beamed up at me, her golden eyes glowing. She was absolutely adorable.

“Hello!”

I felt a wide smile grace my lips, trying to focus on the little girl rather than Levi who securely held her with his arm.

“Hello! My name is Eren, what is yours young lady?” She solemnly shook her head, light ginger colored bangs swaying from her sweet little pixie cut in the process. For some reason I found her hair to be a striking allusion to Levi’s pristine undercut.

“My name is Petra, but I am not a lady today.” I raised my eyebrows at her declarative, blunt statement. I couldn’t help to me reminded of Levi once more and his sometimes concise responses and indifferent attitude.

_Wait…can she possible be….?_

“Oh, why not?” I genuinely asked. I was sure I saw Levi close his eyes, as if waiting for an impending attack of anecdotes from a child. I knew all too well of how much kids could talk. I was a part time elementary school teacher, teaching overly-energetic 1st grade students the joys of English and Social Studies. I braced myself.

_Here is goes._

Petra stuck up her nose, her small pink lips in a pout. “I wasn’t able to sit on the chair today because it was too big. So I decided to be a lady another day and sit with my papa instead. But that is ok, my dad is the best dad in the world.”

My lips tilted into a large smile. I practically felt like melting onto the floor, my face violently blushing from the cuteness that sparkled around her and Levi like a golden aura of sunshine. He looked so damn proud of his daughter, a slight smirk playing on his lips. _Levi’s daughter._  
My heart bursted at the realization. 

_Levi’s daughter…Petra._

My brain clicked. I felt an internal stress magically lift off my shoulders. So, this adorable amber-eyed and impeccably-dressed girl was his daughter. It all made sense. 

Of course it made sense.

No one would dress their little daughter with so much style and make them look gorgeous in a pixie cut like Levi did. Or have the same trademark bluntness. 

I then heard gentle words, a voice that I ached for and constantly imagined brought me out of my momentary revelation.  
“Tell Mr. Eren what you would like to order.” He spoke near Petra’s ear. The little girl quickly nodded as she picked up the menu in her small hands. The scene made me tremble. Levi was securely holding his daughter around her waist as she sat on his knee. She was perfectly nestled into him like a baby bird, Levi’s wings comfortably wrapped around her as they both sat in contented company.

I had never seen Levi…act so….fatherly. He was so protective…and gentle….

And it was too fucking much for my heart.

I felt the familiar overwhelming wave of emotions surge within me. My knees were beginning to feel numb. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I was sure I was blushing like an idiot by now.

_Oh God…._

My eyes were instinctively traveling to Levi until Petra’s small voice saved me. I saw glance up at me, her face lighting up and her lips revealing a charming, toothy grin.

“Mr. Eren…!” I smiled at her. She was an angel indeed.

“Yes, Miss Petra?”

“I will have the Rose tea!” I nodded at her words in the most serious manner.

“An excellent choice, Miss Petra.” I felt another smile on my lips as she triumphantly grinned. I then heard Levi speaking - the words causing my skin to prickle in delight. _Damn_ , I waited so long to hear his voice again…but right now I couldn't even look at him. He would surely notice my vivid blush and how my eyes damn near sparkled when I looked at him like he was heaven on earth. I worshipped him like a god.

But he so _fucking_ was. The little angel snuggled closely against his chest was proof.

_Damn it. I am so far gone with this man._

“I will have the usual. Plus a serving of the almond cookies.”

Petra handed me the menu, and without a second thought I graciously bowed like a butler attending to a royal princess. She let out a delightful giggle, my heart happily thumping inside of my chest with my small victory. As I turned my heal to make my way back into the kitchen, I felt my heart thump even louder. My breathing hitched once more at the glorious sight.

The beaming smile I saw before when Levi was helping Petra out of the car was there - clear as day on his face. I wasn’t sure if it was Petra’s giggles or that I made her laugh that caused Levi to tenderly smile - it was the fact that the beautiful expression graced his handsome face.

_My beloved god. My king._

_I will serve you for an eternity._

__________________________________________________________

I quickly made my way back into the kitchen, my face feeling like it was being devoured by flames. I was so hot and bothered now, I didn’t know what to do with myself. I took steadying breaths as I wrapped trembling fingers around the handles on a silver tray. I began to prepare it with the best plates and silverware when I suddenly felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. I whipped around, my eyes wide. It was Historia.

“Woah there, Eren! Relax!” I let out an exhale of relief and smiled sheepishly, gingerly placing silverware rolled in a supple white cloth onto the polished silver tray.

“Ah, sorry.”

“Do you want to take a break now? It’s totally fine, Eren. I can pick up…” I shook my head, eying a row of unused, decorated teapots on the marble countertop.

_Which one would Petra like…?_

“Really, I’m fine.” I responded. “Just a little surprised.” I spotted a smaller antique Meissen teapot from the several displayed on the counter, a perfect size for the little girl. It was soft yellow in color and had realistic pink roses painted across the gleaming porcelain surface. I carefully reached for it with both hands.

_Perfect._

“Oh, by that little piece of perfection? That princess is Levi’s adopted daughter.” I turned to Historia, my hand instantly tightening around the porcelain handle of the teapot.

“Adopted…?”

She nodded. “Yes, he adopted her about three years ago when she was just an infant. She is about four now and is currently enrolled in the wealthiest daycare and kindergarten in Trost. She is not only rightfully spoiled when is comes to her education. Her fashion sense is impeccable like her father’s. I can’t believe a 4-year-old dresses better than me.” She waved her left hand nonchalantly, her diamond engagement ring glinting slightly at the movement.  
I suddenly realized the question that came to my mind. Even if his daughter was adopted, and I didn’t see a wedding band…that didn’t rule out the possibility that…

“Historia, I know this is random but…” I began in a quiet voice. Historia intensely looked at me, her eyes invading my thoughts.

“No, he isn’t married, Eren.” She stated. My eyes went wide at her solid assumption. She had to be a secret psychic or something. Her instincts were always on par to a frightening accuracy.

“..Ah, ok…Right.” I stuttered.

“What is the problem?” Ymir called from over at the stove. The tension in her face eased when she spotted Historia speaking with me. Historia turned to face her fiancé, a hand on her hip, as she spoke in a slightly higher tone so her voice clearly reached across the kitchen.  

“Nothing Ymir, I am just helping Eren. He didn't know Levi had a daughter.”

“How is that helping Eren? Tell him to get back to work.” I flinched at her words, Historia quickly talking back to her in an accusing tone.

“Don't be so severe. What about me Ymir? Aren’t you going to tell me that too?” Ymir gave an impish smile. I swore I saw her black hair grow horns and fire glint in her eyes.

“Get your sexy ass back to the front, _sweetheart._ Or I will do it myself.”

Historia blinked at Ymir then turned to me. Her voice was quiet. “Yes, Eren. We should get back to work.” I slightly chuckled. Historia helped my by finding the freshly baked almond cookies and placing in on a delicate snowy white plate with silver trim. I was currently pouring tea into the teapots when Historia whispered to me.

“Eren…do you like….Levi?” I froze, the teapot halting in my hand.

“Historia, I….” I stammered. Her words flashed through my brain is fast repeats. “I…I can’t…” Her blue eyes once again settled on me. Her face neutral and voice stern.

“Because I think you would be good for them.”

“He is my boss - wait, _what?_ Them?”

“Yes, idiot. _Them_. Levi is always eyeing your pretty ass like candy...and I think you and Petra would kick it off really well. You work with kids all the time and everyone loves you.” She rolled her eyes at this, her neutral expression changing into a gentle smile. “Besides, you and Petra are very alike. Levi too.”

I glanced at her as I placed a porcelain lid on Levi’s teapot with his personal favorite blend. I chose another vintage piece the famous Meissen collection - a brilliant white porcelain with ornate golden details and a glossy navy coloration along the bottom. The golden colored spout was shaped to that of a dragon. I thought it was the most regal out of all the teapots. Fit for a king.

“What do you mean by that?” Historia’s voice was soft, taking on a motherly-tone.

“Well…I guess you can say that you all come from similar backgrounds…” My eyes went wide.

_Similar…backgrounds…_

I then heard Ymir’s voice over the sound of my rapid heartbeat.

“EREN! HISTORIA!” Historia gave me a playful wink. She patted me on the shoulder.

“Gotta go, Eren. Good luck!” I stood, listless, as my hands braced against the counter. What did she mean by that? What did she know about my past? I could have sworn that was confidential. No one knows about that besides Mikasa and Armin. My work application was confidential, but that didn't even contain any details pertaining to past relations. The only personal information I listed were Mikasa and Armin’s cell phone numbers as my emergency contacts, and my permanent residence in the city at the apartment. Even though my past was nothing but dead to me, was it now coming back to haunt me like a vengeful ghost? No. More like a malicious demon.

“YEAGER! I SWEAR TO GOD I’M——

“Yes m’am!” I shouted, securely lifting the silver tray into my hands and heading for the swinging kitchen door.

***

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment away, fellow scouts.


	6. Invitation - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2  
> An introduction to our favorite trio and Eren's POV. Also some back-story in how Eren first met Levi at the teahouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this was a tough one to write. Tell me what you all think, I would love feedback on this...  
> I would love it just as much as dark chocolate - maybe even more.  
> That is a lot of love. 
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT

I saw Petra and her father leave from out of the shop, their hands connected in a secure grasp that extended from their very hearts. As I watched the strong back of Levi leaving with his daughter in hand, I felt my breath come out in a gasp.

My heart could not take this anymore. I needed to tell him. I needed to tell Levi that I…

My eyes looked down from the window at my wringing hands, as if embarrassed by my own thoughts. My gaze then darted to something in the corner of my vision. I turned to face the object and saw that it was a black leather glove. It was Levi’s glove. I saw Historia move from behind her podium and gingerly pick it up. She then stepped over to me and opened her hand, offering my beloved’s accessory to me. There was a huge smile on her lips, her eyes flashing with amusement.

“Go give it to him, Eren.”

I could have sworn there was a double meaning to her words with how she grinned mischievously. It nearly reminded me of Ymir with her devilish eyes and imaginary horns. Without a second thought, I nodded at her command and took the glove. My heart was pulsing through my ears and wracked around in my chest as I bolted out of the stained glass doors. I felt the immediate rush of cold air and adrenaline intermingle with my heated body as I jogged toward Levi’s car. Sure enough I saw him fastening Petra into her car seat, the glorious nape of his neck and undercut revealing itself before he shut the door and turned back to look at me. 

I was certain he realized he forgot his gloves. Both of his hands were casually tucked into his dark grey pea coat. Several strands of obsidian hair artfully hung over his forehead, his silver eyes piercing into mine. He was observing my approach, his expression neutral and somewhat amused as I noticed his raised eyebrows.

I breathed, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. I opened my hand with the supple leather glove.

“Missing something?” His eyes glanced down from my face to my opened hand, his expression softening.

“Thank you. I could have sworn I…” he began, his voice gentle yet confused as he furrowed his dark brows. But I did not let him finish. My heart cried out to take my chance - that it was now or never. I was determined to follow through with my desire.

I took a few steps forward, my hands grasping the lapels of his jacket. My fingers ached to touch his smooth, light skin – but I will do that later if things presumably work out in my favor. But for right now…for right now this was perfect.

My heart thundered in my chest as I felt the rough texture of his wool coat under my fingertips. I pulled him toward me, my eyes falling on his slightly open pink lips without hesitation.

I fused my mouth to them in an instant, feeling an immediate rush of electrifying bliss overwhelm me. It stunned my senses, my mouth moving on its own accord like it was possessed. But in all truth I was possessed – completely captivated by this man. This man responded without protest, his jaw relaxing as he opened his mouth to let me in. My tongue deftly coarsed across his smooth white teeth and soft lips – cords of fire intertwining within my stomach. I felt his breath enter into me, my own coming out in a pleading moan. It tasted so sweet and inviting - his mouth like an exotic wine that warmed me from the inside and left me craving for more. I was going to be drunk on his kisses at this rate. It was an addicting, delicious fire that I happily engulfed myself in.

I then felt his arms wrap around my waist, slightly pulling me closer to him. I could hear a pant escape past his lips as he hungrily latched onto mine. I could feel his tongue lightly swirl in my mouth, grazing past my own. He nipped my lower lip with his teeth, causing a groan to escape past my mouth. I felt the familiar sensation of heat pour between my thighs.

_Fuck._

In several additional, blissful moments I slowly pulled away, Levi sensing my parting movement. He silently obliged, and I felt his hands linger around my waist before they fell at his sides.

Levi was…Levi was holding me. He was holding me in his arms in the middle of a damn parking lot, like it was the most natural thing in the world. When I glanced from his parted lips that were now a darker pink and slightly swollen from kissing, I felt an immediate rush of heat and pride swell inside of me. Levi looked practically fucked and undeniably gorgeous as his upward gaze settled on me. His light skin blushed to that of a rose, his silver eyes blown wide and delirious like he encountered a revelation. Yet I had to agree, because I was sure I experienced a personal spiritual awakening through this man. His fervent mouth, gentle gasps, and his hot and greedy tongue made me shudder with pleasure. I knew I was completely gone when my mouth met his in a yearning hunger.

Mustering all my remaining strength which seemed like splinters of wrecked and overwhelming emotions, I took his bare hand and placed the leather glove inside of it. I took a breath as I let my fingers intertwine with Levi’s. As my fingertips grazed past his palm and back-side of his hand, I noticed how warm and smooth it was. I felt his own fingers wrap around my hand, our palms blocked from completely enveloping each other by the leather glove barrier.

“Don’t forget that too, Levi. Stay warm.” I whispered.

I could have been hallucinating, but I swore I saw a faint smirk appear on his beautiful face. My heart roared in my chest with triumph. His silver eyes glittered like smoky star-light. I released my hand from his, my fingers slipping past his own delicate ones. Levi clearly possessed smaller hands than mine-but there was a prominent combination of strength and elegance in his grasp. Every feature about him was memorizing and I would often catch myself in a transfixed state, wondering how such a being was so damn perfect from the sweet softness of his lips to the undeniable security of his touch.  
I felt the immediate coldness as my hand went back to my side and I turned around, jogging back to the restaurant. I could still feel the sensation of his hand around my own, and I turned back. I saw him still standing there at the same spot, looking at my receding figure. I gave a wave and smiled back, and then opened the door back into the teashop.

I immediately saw Historia leaning against the podium in a casual manner, her eyes occupied by the bright screen of the tablet in her hands. She then glanced up, her face in a wide self-satisfied smirk. I was left speechless at her dramatic tone.

“Mission successfully completed.”

_____________

It was 5:15 PM when I left my shift.

I quietly spent the last few hours after Levi’s visit by setting up tables, filling out orders and special requests, and cleaning in the kitchen. Ymir glanced at me several times with furrowed brows, conscious of my changed mood. It was ten minutes past 5 PM when Ymir mentioned that I did more than enough today, and I could leave. Her tone was unusually soft.

“Yeager– you could have left an hour ago. You are all set for tonight.” I glanced up from the large industrial sink like I emerged from a trance, my sleeves rolled up past my elbows and my arms submerged in soapy warm water. I was currently washing several decorated plates and silverware. I took a momentary look at Ymir and nodded, resuming back to my monotonous washing. My voice was small, nearly a whisper.

“Thanks, Ymir. I will just finish this up here.” She made a sound in the back of her throat as she walked away, the sounds of her high-top converse scuffling towards the back of the kitchen to clean up. I didn’t know if it was meant to be one of sarcasm or concern, I could’t tell nor really cared. I was still lost in a daze from kissing Levi. Once I emerged back into the shop, my hair messily swept aside and cheeks rosy from the cold air and heated kiss, I knew things were going to change between us.

Levi. Are you thinking about this too? What did you think…of me? Was I…was I a good kisser? 

Shit. What if he didn’t like it.

My mind panicked for the hundredth time that hour as I furiously scrubbed away some stubborn residue on a fork. Did he really like me? He kissed me back…oh damn…that kiss was unlike anything…I never kissed someone like that before. I had previous relationships in the past, but they were all short-termed and nothing serious. I usually was the one to agree to be in a relationship, not the one to initiate it. I was of course, always the one to initiate the ending. Several times I ended up with the wrong person who cared more about me getting laid and sucking them off while not giving a flying fuck about my interests. My feelings. My career. My goals. I didn’t mean anything special to them. And it hurt.

It fucking hurt, my heart ripping at strands I didn’t know existed.

So I decided to stop 'dating', helping Mikasa with her martial arts classes and tutoring at the orphanage with Armin in my available free time. I was able to focus on my interests and I was happy. Or so I thought.

My eyes laid on Levi for the first time two years ago. I just turned 22 and began working part time at the teahouse while I was finishing my bachelors of science in education at Trost University. The teahouse had recently opened and they were taking job applications. I jumped at the opportunity, amazed at the beauty and charming atmosphere of the French-style shop. I was introduced to all the staff, including Ymir and Historia who helped train me. It was my first day working, the restaurant packed to the max during lunch hour. As I was making my way back to the kitchen, I passed the familiar table with the gold RESERVED sign missing. Historia told me this table was always reserved for an honored guest. Curious, I approached the suited man who was glancing at a newspaper with a cup in hand. He held it in an unusual way, his fingers grasping the rim and not the handle as he delicately tilted it to his lips. Strands of dark hair fell in front of his face, his glasses occupied by the paper he held up with his other hand. Something about the rising powerhouse, the Sina Corporation, was on the cover.

“Excuse me Sir. Can I get you anything?” I saw the cup being placed down before the man looked up from his newspaper. My eyes went wide and I felt something hit me in the center of the chest, like some unseen force tackled me right in the center and grappled at my heart. I let out a slight exhale.

Oh no. No. No.……this feeling….damn. He is _hot._

The man took off his rectangular shaped black glasses, strands of obsidian hair moving from his forehead. His quicksilver eyes fully burning into mine with an electrifying spark. There was a moment as we stared at each other. Was I dreaming? How can someone drink tea so weird while being so damn attractive? _Shit._

“What did you say, kid?” 

_So gorgeous…_

"You’re…” My eyes went wide and I immediately stopped at my mental words. I can't believe I was talking my thoughts out loud. The man cocked his head to the side in a curious manner, leaning causally back in the chair. 

“Me?”

“Ah, can I get you anything…Sir?” I quickly added at the end, my cheeks aflame. The man smirked. _FUCK._ I was such an idiot. I wanted to melt from embarrassment.

“No, not at the moment.” Of course. He was just relaxing and I fucking bothered this man. Damn, he looked so important in that suit.…and sexy. He must have had a long day, and here I ruined it by being some childish fool.

“I uhhh…apologize for interrupting. Sir.” I stammered.

“You did’t bother me kid, this paper is shitty anyway.” He tossed it down on the table, the TROST TIMES in large letters at the top with a picture of the glowing Sina Corporation on the front page. Listed above the picture was a title in bold letters, “SECRET SUCCESSES OF SINA CO. - YOUNG CHAIRMAN ESTABLISHING MULTI-BILLIONAIRE POWERHOUSE”. My eyes inevitably went to it, the man taking a sigh as he took a sip of the tea. Without thinking, words passed my mouth. I remember reading the paper this morning before working, munching on a bowl of cereal as Armin was making coffee on the counter.

“I wonder how young he is.”

“Believe me, he sure doesn’t feel young.”

My eyes went wide. “You know him?” The man seemed somewhat amused, his lips tilted in a humorous half smirk.

“I met him…once.”

“What is he like?”

"An asshole.”

I puckered my lips into a slight pout. “Well, that isn't so entertaining.”

“What, am I some damn circus for you kid?” 

My cheeks immediately flushed. “No…ah, I didn’t mean it like that…”

He smiled again, placing the teacup down. “My form of entertainment is more…sophisticated.” I saw a sly smile appear on his lips, his eyes glinting mischievously. I felt my eyes widen. So. He was a sex god. Yes, he must be a secret sex god. Or do something hardcore to get his adrenaline going, like cave jumping or some crazy batman shit that they show in the movies….

“Damn, you are easy to embarrass. How old are you, kid?”

“My name is Eren. I am not a kid.”

“All kids say that.”

“But I assure you not all kids feel young.” He raised his eyebrows at my words. I quickly cleared my throat. “I am 22. Sir.” The attractive man nodded. He then turned back to his teacup and noticed it was empty.

“Actually, you can get me something. Eren.”

I beamed. “Of course, most-esteemed Sir.” I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk on his lips. My heart pounded in triumph.

“Levi. My name is Levi.”

I imprinted the name of my heart - already a committed mantra into my soul. 

“Yes…of course, Levi.”

_Levi….Levi……_

_Levi…._

I blinked, staring at my reflection in the plate. My eyes looked glazed over, my face red and burning with blissful thoughts. Shit. I was so done for. I was in love with that man. I needed to get my ass home before Ymir yells at me for looking like an idiot. I cleaned up the last plate and placed it within the drying rack. I then dried my hands on a nearby towel. I rolled down my sleeves and went towards the back of the kitchen where there was a door that lead to the employee locker room, as well as the back door. I heard Ymir call out after me. 

“Have a good night, Yeager.”

“Thank you, and tell Historia I said bye.” I called over to Ymir who currently stood over a large bowl of steaming soup. There was a hand on her hip, the other hand occupying a metal ladle. Historia had taken up the evening shift and she was currently attending to the remaining guests and tables in my place. Ymir only nodded and watched me as I left through the employee door into the small locker room. It was practically a small lobby area that led out to the back parking lot, with a small recently renovated bathroom on the right side near the wall of grey lockers. I went over to my locker, the letters “E. Yeager” inscribed on a small inserted tag and twisted the metal knob until the locker door clicked. I opened it, taking out my dark blue jacket, cap and gloves, and worn leather shoulder bag. I found my phone in my bag’s outer pocket and took it out, checking my messages. I saw three missed messages from Mikasa. I scanned through them, my eyes rolling over the bright screen and digital speech blurbs.

 **Mikasa: Tell me when you are on your way home**  
**Mikasa: I have a surprise for you…its mail btw**  
**Mikasa: I also made fettuccini alfredo for dinner. Armin helped.**

I quickly texted back a response, my fingers clicking over the smartphone keyboard.

**Eren: Hey, i'm on my way home now. Sounds great :)**

I stuffed the phone in my coat pocket and slammed my locker shut. I then put on my hat and gloves, walking towards the back entrance in the process. As I made my way out of the door and down the steps to the parking lot, I went over to the nearby bike rack where I saw my dark-green bicycle. We only had two cars and my job at the teahouse was the closest, so I decided to take the environment-friendly route. Of course I was completely used to riding my bike into work that I forgot Armin and Mikasa were off today, the two cars free for the taking. Of course I completely forgot. They were both typical, affordable and used sedans. Nothing compared to Levi’s cars or sparkling new Audi and Lexus vehicles that would appear in the parking lot - but I didn’t care. As long as the car got me to where I needed to go I was satisfied….

And perhaps the cold air from the bicycle ride would cool my head.

I felt my pocket buzz, my phone chiming at an incoming message. My gloved fingers groped in my pocket for the sleek phone and I found it, seeing a notification banner light up across the screen. It was from Mikasa.

**Be careful coming home. See you in a little bit :)**

I then put the phone back into my side pocket, snapping the buttoned cover over it. I slung my small leather bag over my shoulder, containing a stack of 1st grade grammar papers that I read on my break for today. I had tutoring tomorrow, Tuesday at 9 AM at the orphanage. I also had to finish grading the history and english assignments for my kids this week and enter their grades online. I had a part-time teaching position at a small public elementary school in the city. I taught English and History for 1st grade, many of the students were around 7 years old. There were a few that were 6 and another student that was 8, but I enjoyed watching the little midgets as their guardians dropped them off in the parking lot, entrusting me with their little brains, emotional outbursts and short attention spans. But I was lucky - I got along with the majority of the class of 18 students albeit a few who were more rowdy than the others. I also had two special need students that I would give additional instruction to after classes. For the most part, everything ran smoothly and I did my best to make my lessons interesting and fun to the class.

...Petra would soon be joining 1st grade, I thought. She was so adorable.  
….and Levi is a wonderful father.

I found myself staring at my bike, my mind effortlessly skipping past all my important duties and focusing solely on the man. So he was a single father with an adopted daughter. I didn’t expect that, but I was very happy that he had some family. I knew I was extremely grateful for my adopted sister and Armin - who was practically an adopted brother to me anyway. We considered ourselves family. Yet there was something else that hung on my mind as I unlocked my bike and kicked up the thin metal kickstand. I remembered the conversation I had with Historia in the teahouse’s kitchen.

 _We are from similar backgrounds…?_  
__________________________________________

I made my way up the wide stairs to the back entrance of our small brick-covered apartment, lugging my bike along with me. The back porch light was on and I easily found the keys and was about to slip them into the lock when the doorknob turned from the other side. The wooden door swung open, revealing a young man with blonde hair and a sweet grin. It was Armin.

“Hey Eren!”

“Hey Armin” I gruffly responded as I lugged the bike up the last step and inside the narrow hallway. Armin quickly cleared the way for me. I heard Mikasa shout from the kitchen, the sound of a cupboard closing and the rattling of silverware.

“Eren, dinner is ready!”

“Yeah…” I breathed, placing the bike against the wall and shedding my outerwear. I saw Armin watching me suspiciously.

“You seem…different.” I glanced up at Armin, my eyes immediately meeting his inquisitive gaze. He was quick. Too quick. If he noticed that means Mikasa would sense something too, like a wild cat searching for its hiding prey. She would undoubtedly find out.

“I will talk to you after dinner. Promise to not mention it to Mikasa. Deal?”  

An impish grin formed on his face. Too often I saw him play that look with other guys, clearly charming them over with ease. “Someone is in trouble.” Mikasa’s voice piped up from the kitchen, her head turning to us as she stood by the counter, oven mitts in hand.

“What are you two girls giggling about?”

Armin just shrugged his shoulders. “Eren doesn’t trust your cooking skills.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, he eyes dark. “Then you will both starve.”

“Hey! I helped!” Armin pouted, rolling op the sleeves to his baggy Trost University sweatshirt as he shuffled into the kitchen with oversized sweats, that I instantly recognized to be mine. Armin would be caught dead before he allowed himself to dress in sweats in the public eye. He was very fashionable and would always wear whatever was in style for the season. Yet at home, he was a completely different style which consisted of bum-wear and Eren’s oversized clothing.

“You are coercing with the enemy.” Mikasa stated, slipping on the gloves like they would be used for an execution instead of serving dinner. I hate to admit it…but sometimes they were one in the same. I was the best cook in the house with Armin coming at a solid second. It usually stopped there, because cooking was Mikasa’a weak-point. From what we knew, it was her only downfall.

Hey, you got to suck at something. No one is perfect.

We all sat around the table, Mikasa placing the large bowl of steaming pasta in the center. We had tossed spinach salad as a side, Armin taking out a wine bottle from the fridge and serving us a typical, yet tasteful white wine brand. The food was very good, and Mikasa beamed as I told her that her cooking has improved. Once we all devoured our food, Armin and I had kitchen duty. He washed the dishes, and I was partly grateful as I had easily washed dishes for over two hours at work. I was drying several plates and stacking them to store away in the cupboard when Mikasa entered into the kitchen. She placed the daily main on the cleaned table, easily picking out a stark white envelope from the small stack and separating it from the others. There was a golden seal imprinted on the cover along with black letters. My eyes went from the letter to Mikasa, who now sat at one of the chairs. She folded her hands on the table, waiting. 

“Eren. I think you should look at this.” Her eyes went from the letter to me. For some reason she seemed...nervous. This wasn't a normal emotion for her. She was usually calm and collected, but her slight restlessness made me uneasy. 

“Is that the surprise?” I intoned, jutting my head towards the white mysterious envelope. I thought it was Mikasa's joke of it being the rent or another bill, but it looked too unusually pristine for that. 

She let out a breath. “Yes.”

“It seems too serious for a surprise.” Mikasa's features slightly relaxed, but her hands were now clutched tightly together.  

"I did't want you to worry. It might not be bad anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Christ, Mikasa." I let out in a tried tone, walking away from Armin as he glanced over his shoulder at the sink. His blue eyes went wide.

"Oh my _god_. Eren. That is from the Sina Corporation." 

I slipped the white letter off the table into my hands. Indeed, Armin was correct. He now turned off the faucet and was glaring at me with wide eyes. My fingers stroked the emblazoned golden seal -  a profile of a grecian-style woman with a crown - settled in the lower right hand corner of the rectangular business envelope. My name, "Mr. Eren Yeager" was clearly inscribed in black inky typeset on the cover along with my address and a stamp. 

"What the..."

I then noticed that Mikasa pulled out a similar envelope from the pile. It was one addressed to her, the envelope already opened. She cooly answered my question. 

"I submitted your resume along with mine at the Sina Corporation when I went for my interview. Jean had some connections with the staff there, and I felt like it wouldn't hurt if...if I handed in your application as well."

I tore open the letter, my heart thumping inside of my chest. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hug or punch Mikasa in the face. At least that decision would have to wait until I opened the letter. I pulled out the equally flawless and white parchment, the paper feeling like velvet in my hands as I unfolded it. I carefully read the brief message. 

_To Mr. Eren Yeager,_

_It has been brought to our knowledge that you are interested in employment opportunities through the Sina Corporation. We have reviewed your application and we believe that you would be an exemplary candidate for several available jobs openings. We will reserve the provided interview date and location in which you may come in and personally express your acceptance or refusal in our job offer. On behalf of the Executive Chairmen and Staff at Sina Corporation, we congratulate you on the employment proposal. We look forward to meeting your acquaintance._

_Sincerely,_  
_Erwin Smith_  
_Vice President of Sina Corporation_  
_Executive Corporation Consultant_

I looked up from the letter to Mikasa and Armin, who were now anxiously staring at me. Armin was gripping the edge of Mikasa's seat, having moved from the sink over to her side as I read the letter. Mikasa cleared her throat, a tone of concern in her voice. 

"Eren, if you didn't get the job I'm not..."

"Don't be a fool, Mikasa." I said, handing the letter to Armin. Mikasa was still staring at me, her eyes wide with conviction at her words. I knew if I didn't get the job she would decide to drop out of the competitive candidate pool.  I would never allow her to miss on such an opportunity. But it seemed neither of us had to worry. A wide smile appeared on Armin's face. 

"Eren. You got to be shitting me." He shoved the letter into Mikasa's face. She took it with both hands as if it were some sacred script and quickly read over the message. We were silent for a few moments until the realization finally sunk in. 

"Eren....you got accepted?!" she nearly jumped out of her chair with excitement. 

"Hell, if he got accepted then of course you would too, Mikasa." Armin jeered with a large grin. I shook my head, completely stunned and shaking off Armin's joke.  A smile was forming on my lips, as well as Mikasa's. 

In moments we were all laughing and celebrating. I felt Mikasa and Armin surround me in an embrace, our faces bright with happiness. This was wonderful to know that we were all accepted at the most esteemed company in the nation. It almost seemed unreal. Armin then broke out another bottle of wine from the fridge and was pouring us servings into several glasses. Mikasa had went to turn the radio station on to some popular music. With a small smile I picked up the white parchment once more, my eyes glancing over the page at the bottom. 

The date for my interview was scheduled for next Friday at 4 pm.

Location: _The Underground_. 

 _The Underground_ was the most high-scale city club in Trost. It was owned by the Sina Corporation and was conveniently located inside the glittering, massive skyscraper. 

  
Damn, I needed to get my suit dry-cleaned. I wanted to make a good first impression to that proclaimed rich asshole of a chairman.

 _***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK PLEASE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE


End file.
